The prince and the Toad
by Mochi Flavored Fun
Summary: Naruto has to cross-dress to enter the sand village's palace, then he meets Prince Gaara who everyone fears. Naruto though doesn't know about Gaara's past or his feelings. Naruto finds himself always coming back To Gaara one way or another. most recently in chapter 6 through the ceiling. Rated M for language and some little things in one chapter. I'm just being safe. light & flufy
1. mission

**Author's note:** Okay, my first real fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh^^

**Claimings:** I obviously don't own **Naruto** and/or **Naruto Shippuden **

**Summary: **Naruto has to cross-dress to enter the sand village's palace, then he meets Prince Gaara who everyone fears. Naruto though doesn't know he's the prince and become's Gaara's friend/servant/maid? When Gaara finds out Naruto's a boy, will his feelings change? Will they grow… **stronger? **Yaoi/Shounen-ai involved so if you don't like that sort of thing then don't read it, but that'll be in later chapters.

**The Prince and the toad~**

"I understand, but why the hell must _**I**_ go _**Obaa-san**_?" The blond whined as he stood up from his seat.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You're now almost 20 years old! You need to grow up and just take your missions!" The blond haired woman declared.

"I'm not old like you yet baa-san, so tell me! I understand that Kiba, Sakura, and Kiba are going on a secret mission the sand village, but why do I have to go there with them? I mean, I don't even know the point of the mission or where I'm even supposed to go! I've never even been to the sand village before!" Naruto yelled while sitting back down and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I have heard rumors of a Prince called Gaara in the sand village. It's said that he's secretly going out in the night and killing innocent people. I got Kiba to find his scent and find him, Sakura for healing just in case, and Sasuke because everyone else is out on a mission and he's very strong; Strong enough to defend himself and the others." Tsunade said "I called you because while the others are patrolling the streets, we need someone who can keep track of the prince. You Naruto"

"Wait, but in this sheet that explains the mission it says that only women are allowed near the prince because he feels uncomfortable around men" Naruto said while scanning the cream-colored paper in his hands. He raised an eyebrow at Tsunade who was trying to dodge his gaze while whistling a tune. Naruto paused…

No…

No way…

No way in the world!

Heck, no way in the galaxy!

"_**Hell no!**_" Naruto screamed as he threw the papers on the ground. "I'm not going to turn into a cross-dressing freak for your freaking mission!"

"Naruto, we need you!" The woman pleaded. "The village needs you! We're all counting on you! This is an S ranked mission! The highest of them all! Only a certain special ninja could pull it off! He'd have to be brave, courageous, powerful, smart, and handsome!" The woman said in an all-knowingly voice. She was persuading Naruto with sweet talk… And he fell for it… Stupid Naruto…

"Well… I _**suppose**_ I could poke around a _'bit_…" Naruto said while looking at the ground with a little blush on his face.

"Good! Then it's decided! Meet up with your team tomorrow wearing these!" Tsunade said with a large grin on her face. She had a set of clothes in her hands. Naruto shot her a glare realizing what he had just done.

"Damn you Tsunade-baa-san" He grumbled as he snatched the clothes away and headed away from the Hokage's building and started walking home.

'**You dug your own grave Kit' **

'_Shut it__ Kyuubi'_ Naruto thought to the nine tailed kitsune that rested in his soul.

'**This'll be interesting… That Tsunade chose you well for this mission…'**

'_what the hell are you spluttering now?' _Naruto countered.

'**Oh nothing… nothing, nothing…'** the fox said in with a grin.

'whatever you say…' The blond thought as he entered his apartment. Naruto knew Kyuubi and Tsunade knew something that he didn't. He didn't like it… He didn't like it at all….

**Author's note: **Okay, so thanks for reading so far^^. I just want to give a shout out to my sist'a Jaden and tell her that I'm doing this whole thing for her :D


	2. let's get this party started!

**Author's note: **Okay, so… Chapter 2… yeah… comments?

* * *

**Let's get this part started! ~**

Naruto locked the door behind him and started to strip off his clothes to change.

Naruto had naturally blond hair that was thin and spiked up because he didn't really take care of it, but his hair was also incredibly silky. Sakura –one of Naruto's friends at school— always liked to twirl her finger in it and compliment how silky and shiny it was. Naruto had sun kissed skin and was kind of short for being 18 ½ years old. His skin was always soft no matter how many scratches and blisters he got. Maybe it was because of the healing power that he possessed because of the Kyuubi, but Naruto didn't really care one way or another. The best part about Naruto though, was his beautiful ocean blue eyes that always glistened in the sun and had a strange –yet beautiful— way of turning turquoise when the sun was setting. So yeah, if he was female, he'd be one perfect babe, but no. He was a guy, and always was a guy.

When Naruto was finished changing he walked over to the mirror. Naruto's hair was naturally neck long –which was kinda long for a guy, but his hair very silky, so the bottom parts laid perfectly on his lower neck— so he didn't need a wig, he simply put it in two bows on the side of his head. It looked exactly like one of those happy-go-lucky girl hairstyles. He wore an orange puffy-like dress with a white apron attached to the front. That also had frilly edging and a bow where the neck would be…

'_A m-m-m… A m-maid costume?'_ Naruto studdered in his head.

'**looks sexy on you'** The Kyuubi commented with a chuckle in his voice.

'_shut up damn perverted fox!'_

'**now you sound like a girl, jeesh. Maybe this was the right choice for you'** the kitsune added sarcastically.

'_SHUT UP!'_ Naruto screeched. He pouted then hid a kunai in his dress for safe keeping.

'**so how does it feel?'** the Kyuubi questioned in a sinister sounding voice.

'_how does __**what**__ feel?' _Naruto said still upset.

'**panties'**

' _I donn'o, they feel tight around my- wait- __**what**__**!**__ Dude! You're such a __**creep**__ Kyuubi!'_ Naruto screamed while his face turned bright pink.

The fox chuckled and didn't speak again while Naruto left his apartment and headed to the gate of t Konoha where he was supposed to meet Kiba and Sakura, but apparently Sasuke and Shikamaru were also told to go because when Naruto peeked out –to hide in case of anyone seeing him— he saw them waiting for him. '_Shit! Now I'll be spotted by duck-ass and lazy bones __**too**__! Crap! Luck is just __**NOT**__ in my favor today!'_

* * *

**Author's note: **hey you know what's cool? I just noticed that the first chapter is exactly 666 words! I didn't even try to do that^^, Anyway. In the next chapter they're going to finally start heading to the sand village.


	3. crossdressing suits you

**Author's note: **Chapter 3! Hooray!

* * *

**Cross-dressing suits you~**

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled to his group of companions._ 'better get the whole "you're a creepy cross-dresser!" thing outt'a the way, so I might as well charge in head first and act like I don't care that I wear crotch-tight-panties'_ Naruto thought to himself. He wasn't really trying to talk to the Kyuubi, but simply reassure himself that he's just a knucklehead, and that he wasn't embarrassed.

"Woah! Naruto? You totally look like a chick! If you had boobs I'd do you" Kiba said with a creepy grin on his face. "Joking of corse" he added as he laughed and gave Naruto a high-five.

"I think I'll pass though, 'cause Sakura's flat-chested and guys still 'think' she's a girl-" Naruto managed to say before he got the life punched out of him.

"What… were… you… saying?" Naruto heard Sakura saying. She was pissed… _'It's not my fault you're a freaking monster'_ Naruto thought to himself while hearing the Kyuubi chuckle at that comment. Sakura stared at Naruto for a while. Naruto looked straight up at and their eyes met. Sakura quickly turned away and everyone –but Naruto because she turned around— saw the huge blush on her face. Naruto was cute. And she knew it. She quickly shook her head and motioned for Naruto to stand up; and he did. Sasuke saw how Naruto looked and blushed also, but quickly put on his poker-face again. Shikamaru was even surprised to see Naruto actually had a curvy figure.

"Wow Naruto. I never noticed that you actually have…" Sakura paused… "Long hair" she finished. She then quickly bent over and peeked up Naruto's dress.

"What the hell! Sakura you pervert!" Naruto squealed as he jumped onto Sasuke like a cat. Sasuke –unintentionally— was holding Naruto like a princess, and he was reasonably light for a guy who was almost 19 years old (he still looked like 17 though). Sakura was now pissed at how good they looked together.

"**I'm** not the pervert! **You** are! You're actually wearing panti-" Sakura said before Naruto jumped off and held her mouth so she wouldn't say it.

"It's not like I wann'a be a freaking female! I'm doing it because Obaa-san actually **BEGGED** me!" Naruto declared. Sakura pushed his hand away and did a "Hmph" sound while walking over to stand next to Sasuke. "Whatever, can we go? I wann'a get out of this dress ASAP*"

'**you sure about that Kit?' **The Kyuubi said to Naruto with a chuckle.

'_Of corse dammit!'_ Naruto thought with a crossing of his arms.

The five ninja Started to head out on their mission.

* * *

**Author's note: **Okay, so I guess in the **NEXT** chapter they'll _officially_ start their mission.

*ASAP= as soon as possible


	4. Dogs don't sweat, duh

**Author's note: **Okay, so I'm trying some new advice. #1: longer story, #2: more detail/description, #3: less bold and italics and stuff, #4: better words (like instead of saying 'he said normally', I should say 'he said nonchalantly' etc).

Another shout of to my Sister Jaden who's now been pestering me about every single fanfic she reads, so I decided I'll start the next chapter of my own story^^, thanks for reading and I hope to see you reading the next chapters too :3

* * *

**Dogs don't sweat, duh~**

The ninja were all in a forest that 'supposedly' was near the desert that bordered the Sand Village. All the trees were filled with leaves and greenery. Little sparkles of freshly sprinkled dew lit up the path as the five ninja traveled further. It smelled like pine needles and they could hear the faint sound of a stream somewhere close by.

"What the hell? Aren't we supposed to be near the dry, hot, dreadful Sand Village?" Kiba complained.

"Yeah" replied Sasuke bluntly as an answer "After here we should be approaching the desert. Then after the desert is the village".

"So why the heck is there this tropical feeling forest filled with plants and water? At least there should be something that's dead and dry though, ya know?" Kiba countered.

"Kiba's kind of right though. The god's sure flunked up here" Naruto said with a sigh. Shikamaru simple sighed also (as usual), and Sakura kept staying away from bugs and such. Naruto was never a huge fan of bugs, but he was good enough not to flip out over every single long-legged spider. '_Sometimes I wonder how the heck Obaa-san taught her when she probably screamed at blood in the _beginning' Naruto thought.

'**Well if it wasn't for your situation Naruto, and you were 'normal', then you probably would too since you wouldn't have been used to seeing it' **The Kyuubi mentioned. He was probably bored like Naruto was so he felt like talking.

'_I guess… My legs feel numb'_

'**That was out of the blue. Why Kit?'**

'_Usually my boxers would be covering my upper legs, but instead my legs keep rubbing together and it's getting kind of "raw" feeling'_

'**Interesting, look at how Sakura walks. Does she do anything… Different per say?'** The Kitsune mentioned. Naruto looked over to Sakura following the Fox's instructions. She moved her hips from side to side as she walked a little bit.

'_She's moving her hips, but I thought all girls did that because they all get cramps sometimes right? Doesn't that like… help prevent it?'_

'**Naruto… You never got "The talk" did you? About talking that trip from a boy to a man?' **The Kyuubi questioned with a chuckle.

'_Why the hell should I? Besides, wouldn't it be awkward if a teacher had to explain all that crap to me?'_Naruto retorted.

'**Whatever. Why don't you go and ask Sakura? That'll be a funny how it turns-out'**

'_Screw this! I'm gonn'a sneak on some Boxer shorts later anyway, so I'll just hold out for now' _Naruto admitted with a started feeling his legs get sweaty up there. It felt disgusting. _'Okay, I gott'a give women some credit, this is annoyingly painful'_

Naruto gave a quick look around at the group.

"What the hell! Kiba, you aren't sweaty!" Naruto yelled as the whole team came to a halt at his sudden outburst.

"Yeah Kiba, I mean- you ARE wearing all black after all…" Sakura admitted as she wiped her forehead.

"We haven't even entered the desert part yet, so yeah; I'm not really sweating" Kiba said with a shrug as he brushed off the matter. Naruto let a grin enter his face as an Idea popped in his head. Kiba may love dogs, but He hated it when he was compared to one, and everyone knew that.

"Yeah I guess so… 'cause dog's don't seat anyway, they pant" Naruto said in a taunting tone as he twirled around Kiba with an ear-to-ear grin.

"I'm not a dog! I just don't sweat unless it's hot temperatures!" Kiba screeched with his face turning a tint pink.

"You're right Naruto, dogs don't sweat, but luckily Kiba's not a dog…" Sakura said. Kiba looked at her with relief as she smiled back. Then she shot a glare at Naruto, but then it turned into a grin. Naruto understood and caught up with Sakura.

"Yet… Not a dog yet…" The two said synchronized with a mock in their voices.

"Shut up!" Kiba yelled back at them while his face turned bright red.

"Shut up you three, it's too hot to be arguing. You're all such a drag" Shikamaru grumbled with a scratch of his head. "The faster we get out of this heat, the better". Naruto Pouted as he crossed his arms.

"You just wann'a see Tamari anyways" Naruto mumbled to himself. Shikamaru obviously heard because he twitched a little at the mention of Tamari's name. He simple sighed.

'**He's not denying it'**

'_Totally'_

"Look" Sasuke said in a monotone voice pointing forwards. The once tropical forest was now dead and dry. It seemed as if all the color of the bright green forest had been drained out. The trees were sparse, thin, and dry. Kiba touched on of the leaves light and it broke on and swayed it way lightly to the dry and cracked up earth.

"When did that happen? I didn't even notice" Naruto commented.

"Look in the distance; I think I can see…" Shikamaru squinted while covering his eyes with his left hand from the sun.

"The Sand Village." Sasuke answered.

"Really where!" Naruto asked in excitement. He pushed passed Sakura as he found himself in front of the others. He paused. Looked back at the group, and then looked forward once more. "You serious…?" Naruto only saw about 5 miles of desert ahead of him. The heat waves ahead made the desert look like a golden ocean. "Before I felt fine in the shade of the forest, but now… Suddenly I find myself dead thirsty" Naruto splurted out while smacking his lips.

"Suck it up Naruto" Sakura said as she wiped above her upper lip. "Keep moving everybody; if we hurry we should be able to arrive by sunset."

'_Sunset huh?'_ Naruto thought to himself. He looked up at the hot sun. _'Stupid Sun… Up there mocking me… Showing off how careless you are…'_Naruto then spotted a cactus.

'**Don't drink it Naruto'**

'_I'm pretty sure they said something about not drinking cactus juice because of its side-effects anyway… Then again I failed that quiz, so screw this! I'm going!'_

'**Actually… This'll be interesting… Do what you wish' **The Kitsune mischievously muttered with a dark grin. Naruto rushed over to the cactus and pulled out the Kunai he hid in his Pumpkin colored Dress. He sliced the cactus in calf and caught the bowl-shaped top part with his dress cloth as a shield from his the spikes for his fingers.

"Wait, Naruto n-" Kiba shouted but was too late because Naruto had already drank it. Everyone looked at the boy who was now upon the sandy floor. His silky hair covered in sand and his soft skin getting scratchy and cracked. Suddenly the boy arose from his position on the floor; and found himself in a squatting position staring up at the other four ninja.

"Did he just-" Sakura began.

"Yes" Shikamaru answered.

"Are his eyes-" Sakura began again.

"Yes" Sasuke answered.

"They're bright… Purple?" Kiba questioned himself.

"Strange" Sakura commented.

A Large Grin appeared on Naruto's face.

"This's going to be a long trip" Shikamaru sighed "Whatt'a drag"

* * *

**Author's note: **long enough for you? Okay I completed #1, #2 a little, #3, and a tiny bit of #4, so yes; I'm trying to make this better for you all to enjoy^^

P.S. yes I know, I REALLY need to start shortening my sentences, but I'll try that some other time ;D

**Next time: **A little bit of Naruto's adventures as Cactus head, and then they finally arrive at the sand village^^

* * *

Comments about improving or just random things anyone?


	5. I support cactus juice

**Author's note: **Okay, hopefully we'll FINALLY get to the Sand village in this one, but no promises considering it's gonn'a mostly be about the Cactus juice and Cactus hea- I mean Naruto…

**Naruto:** What was that?

**Author:** I was just complimenting you're amazing sapphire eyes _**^^"**_

**Naruto:** You sure were _**3***_

* * *

**I support cactus juice and all of its side affects~**

Naruto pounced on Sasuke's back.

"N-N-Naruto? W-What the hell are you doing? Get off of me dobe!" Sasuke studdered as a pink haze covered his face.

"Woah… Sasuke studdered! A once in a lifetime opportunity and I caught it!" Sakura exclaimed as she dazed off in her own fantasies. Sasuke paused as a chill ran down his spine. He could feel Naruto's every breath run down his neck to his lower back.

"Are you… sniffing… me?" Sasuke asked. He was definitely creeped out…

"You smell like sunflowers temme…" Naruto then pounced on Kiba like a cat. "You smell like…" Naruto sniffed Kiba's neck while being held in a piggy-back position. "Akamaru… you used the same doggy shampoo… naughty, naughty, tsk, tsk" Naruto said while he grinned.

Sakura put her hands up as if to dodge and enemy attack so that Naruto couldn't jump her. His grin disappeared. He hopped off Kiba and sat on the sand with his knees folded and his hands on his lap. He sat with his back straight and his chin held high.

"Naruto?" She asked confused at his sudden etiquette. Naruto put his hands over his eyes and started to sob. "N-Naruto what's the matter?" she asked in a kind and gentle voice. Naruto looked exactly like a young girl whose pet had just died in a car accident. Sakura felt bad. She leaned forward to pat his shoulder. Then suddenly Naruto removed his hands from his face and grabbed Sakura's hand all in one swift movement. He pulled her forward and leaned in close. Their faces were about a couple centimeters apart when he shut his eyes. If this were a romance movie, this was the part where the woman would slowly raise her head for this kiss; however, this isn't so instead Naruto moved his face slightly to the right and their cheeks slightly rubbed together. Sakura was shocked and so was the rest of the group. Even Sasuke and Shikamaru were wide-eyed as Naruto whispered something in her ear that no one else could hear except maybe Shikamaru who was close by.

She jumped back as her face turned tomato red. Naruto smirked and jumped on Sasuke's back again. Sasuke didn't resist though this time and instead welcomed Naruto's fragile feeling body onto his (okay, that sounded sort of perverted, but oh well, you know what I mean ;p) as he led Naruto on his back. Naruto wrapped his hands around Sasuke's neck as they all started to walk again.

"So, what did Naruto say to you?" Kiba asked Sakura as she shot him a glare in response. Naruto perked up his head at the question.

"Don't… you… dare Naruto!" Sakura jot back at Naruto.

"He said…" Shikamaru began "' You smell like Sasuke's room' meaning she went snooping around or went in his room or something of the sort". Shikamaru wasn't trying to be a jerk or anything, but he couldn't help but be impressed by Naruto's smell. Sakura started to curse Naruto and Shikamaru out, but they all ended up laughing it off –except sakura—.

"Jeesh Naruto. You're like 18 years old right? Stop acting like a 10 year old!" Sakura retorted.

"Shut up Sakura-baka. You're just jealous 'because Sasuke's holding me like a girl and not you!" Naruto smirked back while tightening his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke didn't deny it, but he obviously was getting a little bit uncomfortable with where the conversation was heading. Sakura jumped up at Naruto and hit him on the head.

"Don't ahead of yourself dweeb!" The pinkette replied with a crossing of your arms. Suddenly Naruto's eyes turned from purple to light blue again and hopped off Sasuke.

He put his index finger and thumb on his temples and started to frown.

"Cactus juice…" Naruto began. Everyone looked at him in curiosity wondering how he would describe his feelings. "… Tastes kinda sweet and sour at the same time with a sour aftertaste"

"You're talking about the cactus flavor!" Kiba yelled while catching himself from almost falling over in disappointment/surprise. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kiba. He looked lost and confused.

"Yeah, I can't remember anything after tha—ouch! My head _**KILLS**_! What the heck happened up there?"

'**Heh heh heh. You totally confessed your undying love for Kiba stripped the pinkette naked'**

'_What! No way! I don't even love Kiba!'_

'**I'm kidding' **The Kyuubi replied with a dark laugh.

'_Really?'_

'**No promises'**

'_Dude! This isn't a joking matter! What did I do!'_

'**Don't worry, you didn't do anything… not really anyways'**

'_Well spit it out jackass!'_

'**You just went around smelling everyone, no big deal… *chuckle*'**

'_Oh crap… I hope I didn't tell Sakura about-'_

'**You did… that's when the pain in your head arrived'**

'… _Oh…'_

* * *

Naruto phased back in to reality as they approached the Sand village's Tall Gates. Shikamaru showed one of the guards the mission paper they received with Obaa-san's- I mean, Lady Tsunade's signature etc.

The tall gates (around 6,000ft tall maybe) opened with a loud vibrating grumble from the ground. Inside the village was similar to Konoha, except the houses didn't really walls, but cloth. The houses looked like over-sized tents in a way. In The back there was a tall white colored Building that stood out immediately. It must have been the Prince's castle.

In the sand village, the next one in line for Kazegake—Hokage in Konoha— was called 'The prince' and was pretty much treated like one. The prince got all the money and riches and attended all of the special events and festivals; well, they should anyway.

The team of five each shot each other looks and node before departing to go their separate ways. Shikamaru was to assist Naruto to the Palace so they could rondayvoo with Tamari. Sasuke was with Kiba and Sakura to find out some information on the murders.

"Hey, Tamari is like… related to the prince guy Gaara right?" Naruto asked Shikamaru in a hushed voice.

"Yeah" Shikamaru answered bluntly. Naruto was getting annoyed.

'_Couldn't he just explain a little more when he answered a question!' _

"Then how come we've all met her but not the Prince?" Naruto asked in the same voice as before. Shikamaru sighed as if not really wanting to get into it, but by the look on Naruto's face he was pretty sure, that wouldn't work out.

"Because Tamari is more of a Ninja" Shikamaru began. "Gaara, since he's a prince, has to stay at the palace and do all the important planning and crap. Tamari on the other hand, and her other brother Kankuro, aren't next in line, so they got to live a normal life and chose to become ninja."

"Oh… I see"

Just as Naruto said that they arrived at the Palace. The two ninja— well, one ninja and a woman wearing a beautiful dress— walked in with a little hesitation.

Naruto though couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched… with cold, empty eyes…

'**he's coming… and when he comes, you'd better ready to face his judgment… Fail, and so does you're life…'**

* * *

**Author's note: **Okay, so I know since like the first chapter I've been saying 'maybe we'll arrive at the sand village!', but this time –luckily— we actually did! _Hooray! _Stay tuned 'till next time! Boy meets boy!


	6. All comes back to one room

**Author's note: **okay, so someone asked told me about how they didn't really understand the whole system thing, and yeah, I'll admit. I didn't think this through, so I'll explain it now;

All Villages have a king or queen. They're titled with the highest rank, Hokage (or in the Sand village, Kazegake). The person who's being nominated for the next Hokage is sometimes Titled prince (or rarely princess). After that, there are ninjas who serve the Hokage. By some, (like the old people who still go by historical names) ninjas are referred to as knights. I hope that explains it enough, sorry for being so… ugh… well- unprepared. I needed to think further into this.

* * *

**All comes back to one room~**

Naruto and Shikamaru walked into the white building. It was air conditioned and made Naruto flinch a bit at the sudden change in temperature.

"Are you here for the house maid position young sirs?" A woman in a tight pink dress asked them –mainly aiming for Naruto (the female) though—. Naruto couldn't help but notice how her breasts resembled Hokage-sama's in size (weird comparison right?). He suddenly felt homesick.

"Y-Yes I a-am" Naruto studdered. The woman then shot 'her' a gentle smile and handed 'her' a clipboard that was pink with a cream-colored paper on it. Naruto went into the waiting room of the office and sat down on the pure white sofa. The room was 100% white with no grey, black, or any other color.

'_Sickening'_ Naruto thought to himself. When Naruto was young, he was mistreated by everyone because he had the demon called the 'nine tailed fox' sealed within him. That nine tailed fox had destroyed the village 18 years ago when Naruto was born. It was the strongest of _**all**_ the tailed beasts. Naturally everyone feared him because they feared the beast inside him.

'**Reminds you of the hospitals huh. You got sent there like three times a week after all' **The Kyuubi stated in a silky low tone.

'_Whatever…' _Naruto muttered. He completed the sheet then walked over to turn it in.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Specialties: I'm good with cleaning, cooking, holding a conversation. I'll do almost anything if it's asked of me, and I know how to hold my ground because of my fighting skills. 

Allergies or illnesses: nope! 

Other:  nope. 

The nurse in the pink dress had brown hair and pine green eyes. She gave him another smile as she accepted the paper. Naruto hid his approaching blush because of her kindness.

'_It'd be weird if I blushed considering we're both women right now'_

'**The only difference is she's got huge racks while you're flat as a board'**

'_A girl would get pissed at that right?'_

'**Yep'**

'_Fine then… ahem… SCREW YOU IDIOT! BAKA KYUUBI! PERVERT!'_

"Please head down this hall and take a left at the first door. You're room 875" The brunette replied. She handed Naruto a key ring with a tag that read "**Naruto Uzumaki= 875**"

"Th-Thank you" Naruto thanked with a scratch of the back of his head. Naruto took the keychain gently from her grasp and headed down the hall. As soon as he was out of sight, he saw Shikamaru leave. Naruto slid down to the ground against the wall. He had his legs spread apart wide, but no one was in the white hallway anyway, so it didn't matter. It was a boy's habit.

* * *

Suddenly a flushed-face man walked up and stumbled over Naruto. Naruto arose from his position. "Watch it gramps!" Naruto jot at him. He gave Naruto a creepy smile as drool started to slip from his mouth. He had long dark green hair that curled up at the end. He had his hair in a ponytail and he was wearing a long robe that was half peeled off. I said 'peeled' because it was practically glued to his skin from a suspicious gooey white jelly-like substance. He reeked of urine and woman's perfume.

'_Revolting!'_ Naruto thought as he pinched his nose closed to stop the flow of the scent.

'**Be careful Naruto. This man may be drunk, stinky, and sweaty, but he's still powerful…'**

The man came closer to Naruto and attempted to grab Naruto's arm, but Naruto quickly pulled it away.

"Come on Babe, can't you shed a little skin-" The man started before he got cut off by the rising of his vomit. Naruto quickly scattered along the walls and crept by the drunken bastard. The man spun around trying to re-grab him, but Naruto started sprinting away, and so did the man.

"He's a **ninja!** Just the look –and smell— of him is insulting the ninja name!" Naruto screeched as he turned a corner. It was a dead end. _'oh~ __Of __**CORSE**__ it's a dead end'_ Naruto thought as he heard the sound of someone vomiting about 3 feet away from behind the corner he just turned. _'Shit'_ Naruto thought as he opened a random door without reading the sign and locked it behind him.

"Got away" he mumbled quietly as he slouched down, sliding against the door, to the cold, glassy marble floor. Naruto shivered at the feel of the cold against his skin. The panties he was wearing didn't have much coverage against his skin like boxer shorts did.

Suddenly Naruto felt that cold stare again as he looked up. The floor wasn't carped like the other floors. It was glassy, polished, and marble. The walls weren't pure white; they were dark red with white lining. There was a window to the right that was about as huge as one of Naruto's walls in his apartment. Nice view. The sun was setting and the sky varied colors from bright golden yellow at the center- to dark blue- to dark pure black night sky. Next to it was a door.

In the center of the room was a queen sized bed that had dark red velvet silk sheets with a translucent white canopy over it. Near the back of the bed was another door. On the bed sat a boy… He had pale skin that looked almost pure white. He had Crimson red hair and a red tattoo on his forehead to the left meaning 'love'. His eyes were bright pale emerald that brought out the red in his hair. He didn't have any eyebrows, but his face looked so empty and cold that… he probably didn't need eyebrows to show emotion.

"Are you dumb?" Said the boy. His eyes looked like they were glaring. Naruto quickly snapped out of his trance and realized he must have been staring for about 3 minutes straight without blinking. _'crap! That's embarrassing' _Naruto thought as his face light tinted pink. Naruto –without answering— turned around and peeked through the door. The drunken bastard was still hovering around. _'can't that guy take a hint? Drunk or not, a ninja shouldn't be doing __**that**__ anyways' _Naruto thought as he shut the door again with a quiet groan.

"Ahem, sorry" Naruto began as he stood up and brushed off his now torn and ripped dress. That's what he got though for cross-dressing, walking through a tropical forest without stopping for a rest, drinking cactus juice, losing his memory after that, getting into the sand village while parting his friends, entering the palace without cleaning or changing his clothes, getting chased by a drunk beast, and running into a rich guy's room without knocking or looking at the door… man, seems like a long journey kind 'a when you say it like that huh… "My name's Naruto Uzumaki! From the village hidden in the leaves! I was sent here by-"

'**don't tell him about the secret mission dumbass!' **

'_oh yeah… and crap, I just totally told him my name and where I live. Luckily he's not a stalker…'_

"Anyway… Hi… Sorry for intruding…" Naruto finished lamely with a sheepish smile. The boy simply went back to reading the book he had on his lap. Naruto's eye twitched because he was pissed.

'_I just introduced myself to him full fold, and he didn't even introduce himself! Jerk! Snotty stuck up fucking asshole!'_ Naruto face was starting to tint red with anger. Naruto didn't care anymore. He opened the damn door and ran around another corner hoping to not get seen. No such luck. Naruto checked the door this time before intruding. It didn't have a sign, so Naruto just barged in. Naruto found himself near a large window. It looked familiar. Naruto turned around to see the same boy on the same bed in the same room. The boy just glared at him again and went back to his book in the same way as last time. _'What the fuck! Two doors to the same room! Oh well, I'll just try another'_ Naruto shrugged as he turned and ran out again.

'_I won't run into him if I go from the ceiling vents!'_ Naruto quickly thought as he heard the footsteps of the drunken ninja approaching. Naruto hopped up and started crawling through the vents.

'**Why are you so fed up on running away from the red head and the drunken bastard? Simply go to your room!'**

'_Shut up! Anyway, I'll go there after the drunken ninja walks away… This should be far enough' _Naruto decided as he removed the ceiling tile and hopped down. Naruto smelled something familiar in the air. The blonde realized he was on red velvet silk sheets… _'shit…'_ Naruto thought as he looked to his left to find the same glare from the same kid in the same damn room.

"What the hell dude! Why the heck does everything this Palace lead to your freaking room!" Naruto screeched at the red head.

"No, you're just stupid… why don't you just use clone Jutsu or something or the sort…" The pale boy stated in a monotone voice.

"Oh… right… I guess I could of…" Naruto admitted with a light blush scratching the back of his neck.

"Gaara" The boy said in the same voice.

"Gazoontite" Naruto replied.

"Not a sneeze you moron! My name…" The boy said while pushing the book closer to his face. He was hiding a slight blush. He obviously never talked to people this casually before. Not to mention he probably ever sat so close to people before. He seemed like the reserved, quiet type.

"Why… why tell me now?" Naruto asked with his eyes wide. He blinked a couple of times.

"My old care-taker always said that there was no point in carelessly stating your name when you're bound to never meet them again…"

"Oh, so you know I applied as a maid? You think I'll get the job!" Naruto squealed in excitement like a little girl.

"No" Gaara shot with a glare. "It's just that you 'happened' to come to my room three times in a row, so I'm quite positive we'll meet again…"

'_So he's the serious working type…? L A M E…'_

'**No dumbass, he's the type to hide from others under a mask. In reality he's blushy and probably has a fetish for cute stuffed animals'**

'_That's a very suspiciously specific summary you got there Kyuubi…' _(**Author's note:** tongue twister!)

'**Everyone has their secrets Kit'** The Kitsune replied with a light chuckle in his tone.

* * *

**Author's note: **Okay, so _**that**_ was a long chapter… Satisfied Jaden?

**Jaden:** …..No…..

**Author:** DUDE! Really! Well screw you! I'm takin' a break!

**Jaden:** You'll take a break when I tell you can! Or else…

**Author:**… Convincing… Scary too… You'll definitely become a good Mafia boss in the future…

* * *

**ANYWAY**

Next time: Gaara maybe figures out Naruto's secret and Naruto has trouble on his first job. Gaara starts getting a fever… Trouble on the horizon… Considering Gaara acts _**different**_ when there's a fever…


	7. Gaara's POV

**Author's note: **Okay, so… I didn't do any fighting scenes because I stink at description and such, but I'll practice just for you **;3**

**Special edition. **_**GAARA'S P.O.V.***_

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V.~**

I Am Gaara. The one who everyone fears because of the demon inside me. The one who stays away from humans and prefers to talk to the shadows that dance on my walls. The one who will kill without hesitation if threatened. The one who has no friends or parents. No lovers or cousins. No brothers or sisters… No family… No one to lean on when I crumble. No one to catch me when I fall… If only someone would say…

"I missed you Gaara!"

"You're special to me"

"I care about you"

"Let's be friends"

"Be mine and only mine"

"I love you…"

No, that's stupid. Everyone fakes their smiles. Even my old friends mad cold empty eyes… Sad isn't it… I've never seen happy, excited, crying with joy, laughing, curious… No one ever shows emotion around me… The whispers are so loud…

'_He senses fear!'_

'_He has no feelings'_

'_He only finds joy in death!'_

'_Stay away from him!'_

'_You might catch his crazy!'_

…

'_**HE'S A MONSTER!'**_

…However… They don't hurt me… I've put up a barrier around the real me… Now I can't be hurt… I'll do as they say… I'll keep away… Then when someone finds me… They take me with them… Please…

…

…

…

…

Find me…

…

* * *

It was a bright day like all others. Today though, was the day of my new care-takers try outs. No one really wanted to take care of me, simply to find money to take care of their families. I always ignored them, and they ignored me… With those cold hatred filled eyes and those hollow smiles. Those empty words… I can always tell… I will always tell… No one really has a smile… How do they look…? What does a smile feel like…? I don't care anymore… This topic bores me.

'**Lies'**

I could care less on what people think of me.

'**That's a lie too'**

I'll simply live my life alone… Like the moon…

'**That's not true… you want friends… The moon always looks so lonely…'**

* * *

I picked up the green covered book in my hands about ferrets. I'd always found them cute… Suddenly I heard my door click and I looked up… There she was…

Long silky blond hair ties up by two bows on the side of her head. She had perfectly tanned skin to match her face. She wore an orange tattered dress and was panting as though she had been running for the past twenty minutes straight.

'_Nothing special'_ I continued to tell myself. _'Just another one… She's simply prettier.'_

Suddenly she turned around. She had scars on her face that looked like whiskers and silver studs in her ears. Then I noticed… She had the most intriguing sapphire crystal eyes with silver glimmers. They weren't empty like the others were. I found myself staring into those gems called eyes for what seemed like forever. I quickly snapped out of it by blinking a few times. She just kept staring at me. I started feeling uncomfortable with the sudden intrusion. She didn't knock. How dare she just barge in without knocking then starts staring at me like I have three heads.

"Are you dumb?" I asked. I wanted to break the stare so I would start feeling normal again…

'**Lies, you really just don't want her to run like the others… liar…' **

'_Shut up Shukaku. I have no patience for you contradicting me all the time.'_

* * *

_That was when I first met the emotion filled hyper-active knucklehead ninja of the hidden leaf village. It was almost overwhelming all at once considering I've never even experienced true emotions. I knew I was going to have some fun with this one…_

_*Dark grin*by red head_

_*shivers go up Naru's spine*_

* * *

**Author's note: ** Just a short special by yours truly were you get to see how Gaara sort'a feels about Naruto in girl form at first sight.

**Jaden:** who's yours truly?

**Author:** shut it dimwit!

**Jaden:** Gaara is so Awesome! All in favor of giving Gaara cookies say "I"!

**All In Favor:** I!

**Author:** Where did all you come from! I need new security!

**Naruto:** I want some cookies!

**Gaara:** No way baka, I'm special that's all *smirk*

**Naruto:** Psh~ I'm way more epic

**Gaara:** say's who?

**Naruto:** THE SHOW IS NAMED AFTER ME!

**Gaara:** That's just 'because I was created after you, or else the show's name would be different

**Naruto:** say's who?

**Gaara:** Oh please. You're named after a fish cake.

**Naruto:** Well at least my nickname isn't Tanuki-kun! (Raccoon-kun)

**Jaden:** Hey Author, how did you find that blob of goo over there… Wait… that's just Kankuro taking a nap... My bad!...Cookies for everyone!

**Author:**… when did all these cookies get here?... And why is Gaara hanging from the ceiling… When did that disco arrive?... Why do I smell pizza?...Where is this story even going?

* * *

**ANYWAY**

Next time in the story it's back to me Narrating Naruto as the main chara again. This was just a special^^


	8. The Moon isn't lonely

**Author's note: **Thanks for all the comments guys! It's really awesome hearing about the things that you think and stuff^^, I'll try and meet your expectations! Again, thanks so much for reading :D

Okay, this's a mix between hearing Naruto's thoughts and hearing Gaara's thoughts. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**The moon isn't lonely~**

It was Naruto's second day on the job because he got hired. It was a Thursday and Naruto was supposed to meet Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, and Sasuke on Saturday. They were meant to meet in front of the gates like when they arrived. Naruto was excited though to tell them about all the fun he'd been having with the other maids and (especially) the cook.

Naruto was used to the routine. Naruto woke Gaara up at 7:00am, and then he brought Gaara his outfit for the day. The Naruto left to let Gaara shower, change, and prepare etc. Naruto then brings Gaara's breakfast to him in his room then returns when Gaara sends another maid to retrieve him. After that Basically Naruto cleans Gaara room and occasionally outside and Tamari and Kankuro's rooms too.

When Naruto's done he tells Gaara then can go to his free room for the rest of the day unless Gaara calls the cross-dressing blond who luckily hasn't been found out yet.

It was 6:59 so Naruto was ready and already at Gaara's door. Naruto watch (hidden under his sleeve of the maid outfit (black and hotbecause of the sun) then turned to 7:00am and Naruto carefully opened the door.

Gaara's room was dark and the shades over his window were drawn so the room was dark. Naruto crept in without a sound and carefully went to wake Gaara up. Gaara may have been well controlled, but when it was morning he got cranky… Naruto learned that the hard way.

Suddenly Naruto froze at what he saw. Gaara's little head seemed to of sunk in the overly-plushy pillow. His hair stuck up on two sides of his head like a kitten's ears. It was so adorable and breathtaking. Naruto leaned over and started petting Gaara fluff for hair like a cat, and to Naruto's surprise, Gaara unconsciously acted like one! Gaara had moved his head upwards to Naruto fingers and let out a low satisfied groan somewhat like a purr. So cute… Naruto bent down and lightly kissed Gaara on the forehead re-started petting his fluffy head… Then Naruto stopped.

'_What the fuck am I doing! Petting the murder suspect and kissing him on his forehead! I barely know the guy! He's a total glare-obsessed jerkface right!'_ Naruto realized he was worked up and panting. His heart was beating on his chest so loudly that it seemed to threaten to pop out at any second! Naruto started to stabilize his breathing and calmed down. _'Why am I so worked up…? Gaara has a demon in him too right?'_

'**Yeah'**

'_So he must be treated badly too by the village's people…'_

'**You just realized that kit?'**

'_Stop ruining the moment! Anyway… He probably just acts that way because he's afraid of being hurt… Like I used to…'_

'**Yeah, but you got friends and healed. Thus guy's all alone in a sea of face-less masks'**

'_That's it Kyuubi! This guy needs a friend! Murderer or not, He deserves one for being so calm and responsible all the time!'_

'**This'll be interesting… Kit, you realize you're falling straight into Obaa-san's planned out trap right?'**

'_Who cares about Grandma! This's about a boy's sanity! I __will __complete this mission!'_

'**A mission you decided on your own' **the fox chuckled out in a low voice.

Then suddenly Naruto noticed the time. It was already 7:14am!

"Gak!" Naruto exclaimed as he woke the redhead.

_**Gaara's P.O.V.**_

I was having the same dream… The dream where everyone's drenched in red and black… The dream where everyone's chasing me and blaming me for all their problems… The dream where I'm alone shivering in the cold without any clothes but the one unbuttoned shirt I had stolen, but that was drenched in deep red too… However, in this dream everything's in black-and-white except for the blood and… My hair…

In this part of the dream, suddenly a dark hand's supposed to come out and devour me into the depths of hell as usual… And it did. The Black hand reaches out from below me and it's squeezing me so I can't breathe… This dream has happened so many times that I know every motion of every second… But something's wrong… Suddenly… I feel warm.

My head and hair feel nice. The hand's disintegrating into dark purple butterflies… Then the sky reveals itself to show the lonely moon…

Then suddenly the warmness on my forehead vanished and I feel sad… Why was it taken away…? It felt nice… Then I feel something soft on my forehead as I shut my eyes… When re-open my eyes, the warmness is gone, however… The once lonely moon… Is now surrounded by thousands of stars—

_**BAM!**_

I wake up to find two azure eyes staring directly into mine. They have tiny silver slivers imbedded in the shades of crystallized azure. A beautiful combination to make them look like they're glistening in the light of the sun… The sun!

I quickly phased back into reality to see the blond maid lying on top of me with her legs spread wide over my hips. She had her hands tightly wrapping my pajama shirt and out faces were about 2 inches apart. I could feel her warm breath on my face from her nose. Her eyes widened and she quickly leapt off.

The warmth and feeling of the breath on my face felt familiar… Like my dream…

"With the lonely moon…" I mumbled while rubbing my eyes with my hands in a fist, but that was just to hide my face from the bright red blush that I'm sure would've shown as glowing. The maid named Naruto who had been working here since Monday still woke me up late.

"The lonely moon?" she questioned while laying my outfit on the corner of my bed. I shot her a glare being grumpy telling her to shut up. Instead of getting mad though she shot me a bright sunny smile which seemed brighter than the sun at that moment. Then she started walking away but stopped half way through the door… The turned around to look at me with those bright dazzling eyes once more then let a small smile appear on her face as though I was amusing.

"Besides" she said as she continued through the door "The moon isn't lonely…. It's up there shining with all the beautiful stars" She finished while cracking the door without completely closing it as she always did. Suddenly my brain pieced it together. The warm feeling on my head. The darkness vanishing. The lonely moon… Then the familiar warmth from her breath as the stars popped out… She had disturbed my dream and she… she… She kissed me…?

Why...?

That wasn't a part of the job…

She did that on her own will…

Why?...

'**She seems to like you' **My Shukaku said with a wide grin.

'_No, she's just praying on me in my moment of weakness…'_

'**I don't know… Maybe she only did it while you were asleep because you wouldn't of let her do that to you if you were awake… I saw her face while you were asleep. She seemed to have patted you head on purpose, but kissed you on the forehead without even thinking. Afterwards she didn't regret it, but was surprised by her own actions… What a sweetie'**

'_Whatever. She won't do it again so I don't care anyways'_

'**Liar' **the Shukaku muttered before becoming silent as I began to dress.

* * *

**Author's note: **I know you were all probably hoping for something better, but I'll add another chapter ASAP where the action actually starts okay?

Oh! And P.S. I wanted to change the cover page to something cute with Gaara and Naruto both in it, but I'm pretty bad with art and such so don't be expecting me to change the image. The only reason the one right now looks good it because it's small and you can't see the screw ups^^

Stay tuned and thanks for the comments! I love it when I get to hear from you guys on what you think. Thanks for reading by the way :D


	9. TEDDYBEARS!

**Author's note: **…this one's a mix between many point of views.

* * *

**TEDDYBEARS!~**

It was a normal day. Naruto was cleaning Gaara's room because Gaara was away for a while on a meeting with the true king/Kazekage.

Naruto finished sweeping Gaara's marble floors and saw the last door hidden behind his bed. Naruto started walking towards it and started to turn the doorknob, but paused…

'_Hey Kyuubi…'_

'**What?'**

'_Does this room suddenly feel seven degrees cooler to you since I started touching this ominous door' _Naruto thought to himself as he turned around. Suddenly he saw Kankuro who seemed terrified.

"Hey… Naruto? Is that you? Why the heck are you in a maid costume?" Kankuro asked in a whisper voice as he walked towards me.

**On explanation later (minus the part that Gaara is a suspect)~**

"Oh… I see" Kankuro said with a smile. He stared at Naruto for a couple more seconds. "Wow, Naru. You look really good as a wo-MAN" Kankuro added with a smirk.

"Shut it!" Naruto growled. Naruto'd never met Kankuro before, but Kankuro knew Tamari. Tamari would've obviously mentioned the loudest ninja in Konoha at least once (or 5 times or so Kankuro had heard of) in her life, so yeah. Kankuro knew of him.

"Wait, but why do you need to cross-dress and join Gaara's staff?... Oh, he's a suspect isn't he…"

'_crap! This guy's good at piecing things together!'_ Naruto thought with a quite obvious look on his face (meaning Kankuro knew what he was thinking practically).

'**no, you're just dumb' **The Kyuubi added in a serious voice (which was rare by the way).

"You could've just told me ya' know. Anyway, Gaara's gonn'a be pissed when he figures out you're actually a guy, because he was actually starting to warm up to you." Kankuro said with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, about that… Why does Gaara only hire females?" Naruto asked as he looked down at himself wearing the maid costume in shame.

"Well… Gaara has this weird… Phobia you can call it against men. He always has this weird feeling around them that at any second they'll pounce on him and stuff. Around women though, they're just all stupid in his eyes, so he doesn't feel anything towards them" Kankuro stated blandly. "Sometimes I wonder if he'll ever marry! I REALLY want summ'more family!" Suddenly Kankuro stared at Naruto. Then a wide grin appeared on his face.

* * *

_**Kankuro's p.o.v.**_

Gaara's warming up to Naruto…

Naruto doesn't have a girlfriend…

Gaara doesn't like woman…

Naruto's a guy underneath…

Perfect set up…

Now all we need is for Naruto

To suddenly get caught…

**TO THE PUPPET CAVE~ AWAY! **(superhero music in the background etc)

* * *

_**Naruto's p.o.v.**_

Kankuro suddenly ended the conversation and sprinted away as though he had something important to do…

'_I wonder what he's doing…'_

'**Kit… You're dense'**

'_what! What does that even have to do with this conversation Kyuubi!'_

'**Nothing… You **_**go**_** Kankuro. This'll be good…' **The Kyuubi said with another one of his well known dark chuckles.

Naruto turned around again and headed towards the closet again. Naruto touched the handle and that ominous feeling spread over him again.

'_I can do this!'_ Naruto screamed in his head and he flung the door open… And there they were… Thousands and thousands of…

Teddybears…

Only teddybears…

All teddybears…

Teddy…

Bears…

The room was HUGE! Like the living room to your house! The wall paper was baby-blue with chibi ducklings on it. The floor was sprinkled with teddybears. In the corner there was a toy bin. The draws on the toy bin had buttons for handles and inside the bin was fluff and rainbows of thread. There was also a carefully bubble-wrapped bag on needles in the way bottom drawer.

The blond maid closed the drawers and practically twirled around in teddybears. Naruto tripped over one and fell into a whole pile of them. They smelled of freshly washed clothes and lavender laundry detergent. They smelled nice and soothing… Suddenly Naruto's eyes felt heavy… He was sleepy? He totally forgot about his duty and how the room seemed to have a 'do-not-enter' aura around the door, but once you entered it was unicorns and cupcakes all the way with a hint of cinnamon. Naruto gave in to the thought of sleeping with these precious stuffed-animals and fell into a deep sleep…

* * *

_**Gaara's P.O.V.**_

Gaara was tired and it was around 6:30pm, Nap time. Gaara had just finished his boring meeting and was lazy feeling. He stalked into his room and wanted to plop on his bed. Before he did though, he paused.

Where was the beautiful blonde who usually greeted him home? Was she slacking off? Why did the thought of this make Gaara sad?

'_Why do I care that she's spending time with her family? This happens to me all the time… I don't miss her __smile__… I don't miss her __beautiful azure and silver eyes__… I don't miss her __soft tan skin__ and __long legs__… I don't miss __her__… Wait, what the hell? Why am I sulking? I should just fall asleep like always!'_ Gaara convinced himself. Gaara lazily plopped on his bed and started to drift off in his sudden loneliness when he saw something… His secret door was… OPEN! Gaara shot up and dashed to the door. He peeked in and turned on the light to see something amazing…

His dazzling blonde was sleeping along with his other dazzling pets. She looked so perfect sleeping with them… Suddenly he felt like joining them… Then he felt jealous of the stuffed creatures… Wait a second, He just said 'HIS dazzling blond' didn't he!

'_Why is she in my secret sanctum!' Gaara thought to himself pushing out the satisfied feeling. 'Did I ever actually tell her not to enter?'_

'**no, you never told her about the door'**

'_Oh… I see'_

'**she's sleeping… why don't you carefully wake her up and just tell her that this was Tamari's old room or that it was from your childhood'**

'_yeah…'_ Gaara agreed feeling kind of sad to wake the blond who was peacefully sleeping with a slight smile on her lips. Gaara walked over carefully and leaned in close as if to kiss her. Suddenly he yelped at what had happened.

Naruto had flung her arm up and Grabbed Gaara to pull him down. Gaara shut his eyes at the blonds' sudden movement and opened his eyes to find his body on top of hers. She seemed to be hugging him in her sleep. She slowly moved her head down and pressed her whiskers to his fluff for hair. Just then Gaara realized how helpless he was to Naruto. She may have been a girl, but she was abnormally strong. He also noticed how tall she was. He'd always noticed her long legs, but never actually got close to her to stand by her side.

Gaara could feel her hot breath on his head. It was warm and comforting. Even though he had just realized how weak he was to her without using his sand shield, he somehow felt good. He was okay with being weak, because he felt safe around Naruto. He felt safe around a woman… Gaara slowly fell into a deep sleep while being embraces in the woman's arms.

* * *

_**Next day, Naruto's p.o.v. again**_

Naruto woke up and immediately realized the situation to he tucked Gaara into bed and pretended it was a dream. Naruto walked down to the employee's lounge like he always did when he woke up at 5am to wake Gaara at 7am.

Tamari entered the room around 6:18am. She spotted Naruto and she already knew about the mission considering Shikamaru wanted to meet with her.

"Naruto, here's the thing" she said while looking at Naruto with a serious face "I need to ask you a favor… Shikamaru and I are going on a dat- I mean an undercover mission… But Gaara's caught a fever… and I need you to take care of him" She said.

'_**crap!**__ It must've been because I captured him and made him sleep on the cold floor all night!_' Naruto thought.

'**Better take responsibility!' **The Kyuubi added with a mischievous chuckle.

"I'll do it!" Naruto admitted almost immediately. Naruto saw a sight of relieve enter Tamari's face.

"Thanks Naruto, you're a life saver… however… I must warn you… I know you have the mission and everything, but… Gaara acts… _strange_… when he has a fever." Tamari stretched the 'weird' part.

"How so?" Naruto asked in a hurried voice because it was around 6:40am.

"Like… Let's say Gaara likes something or **someone**" Tamari started while staring specifically at Naruto as though she was trying to tell him something without words. Silly Naruto… "Anyway, if he likes something, normally he'd just pretend not to notice… but when he has a fever… He'll actually express his feelings and do some shameless things… You get my drift?" she asked with a wink. Naruto just nodded his head because he was in a hurry, but in reality he had no Idea what she meant… Stupid Naruto…

'_Whatever. Tamari was acting weird, how hard can it be take care of an ill monotone kid?'_ Naruto thought as Tamari left and he rushed to wake Gaara.

'**Kit, you're so dumb. How can you not understand? Oh well, you'll understand soon'** The Kyuubi stated blandly with a dark laugh.

'_wha-' _Naruto began to retort when he opened the door and saw it…

'_I understand what Tamari means now…'_

'**wow… shameless…'**

* * *

**Author's note: **Okay, so sorry for the long wait. I had some things going on. Well, do you understand what Tamari means? _**;3 *wink*  
**_

If not, you'll figure it out soon^^ also, does Gaara figure out Naruto's gender? Do Tamari and Kankuro want them to 'hook-up' if ya know what I mean... hmm? Do they Know Gaara's feelings? (obviously yes)


	10. Sorry, please read

**Author's note:** Okay, sorry out there to all you people who're waiting for the next chapter. It's gonna end up being pretty long I think and I want it to be mainly funny-fluff stuff. The only problem is I'm having problems thinking of weird scenarios with Gaara. Plus there're gonna be some attempts of 'getting-Naru-&-Gaara-together' by Kankuro and Tamari. Plus Gaara will figure out Naruto's cross-dressing in the next chapter, so yeah, it's a long painfully one for me.

Anyway~ so mainly I'm just looking to see if any of you guys have any ideas on what should happen next. I'll give you credit for the Idea and stuff though, so don't worry.

* * *

Replies and thought are appreciated! Thanks!


	11. Naked and Neko

**Author's note: **Again, so, so, so, sorry for the long wait. You guys deserve way better for all the comments that I've been getting. To tell the truth, I totally forgot about this while I was on vacation and my sister Jaden had to {_**LITERALLY**_} flip-kick me back into reality and give me the pep-talk of 6 centuries etc. I even added in a kissing paragraph for an extra 'I'm sorry' gift. Sorry for the miss-spells because I kinda rushed this.

So anyways, please continue to enjoy and I hope that you'll all forgive me for my selfishness (_**T^T)**_

**Gaara:** They won't forgive you _**.**_

**Naruto:** yeah, you're WAY too selfish. I've been waiting for like a week! (_**O.o)**_

**Gaara:** Yeah! What did I do already! _**(OxO)**_

**Author:** GUYS! Come on, cut me some slack! Fish-cake face and raccoon-bum. Hmph~ _**(3)**_

**Gaara:** What was that? Don't try and make enemies with us… I DO have fan girls ya know…

**Author:** _*shivers*_

ANYWAY back-to-business!

* * *

**Naked and Neko~**

'_Whatever. Tamari was acting weird, how hard can it be take care of an ill monotone kid?'_ Naruto thought as Tamari left and he rushed to wake Gaara.

'**Kit, you're so dumb. How can you not understand? Oh well, you'll understand soon'** The Kyuubi stated blandly with a dark laugh.

'_Wha-' _Naruto began to retort when he opened the door and saw it…

'_I understand what Tamari means now…'_

'**Wow… shameless…'**

Tamari must have woke Gaara up already and have told him to shower because… Gaara was naked… With a suspicious bottle of pills in his hands…

"Gaara?" Naruto asked him slowly while inching towards the naked redhead who luckily had a loosely wrapped towel around his sacred-spot…

Gaara spun around and spotted Naruto. Gaara smiled and waved at Naruto as he hopped down from the top of his canopy over his bed.

'_Holy shit! Gaara just smiled! And it looked NORMAL! He is definitely SICK!' _Naruto thought as he started to back away slowly as Gaara was moving towards him slowly.

'**I don't know about you Kit, but he looks sexy like that with only towel to me'** The Kyuubi stated in a monotone voice as though what he had just said was a normal thing that anyone would've said.

'_Kyuubi!'_

'**What? He's sick… If you touch him anywhere special he won't even remember! Or it could just be a hallucination…'**

'_Like hell I'm gonn'a touch/rape/play-with/or do anything else of that nature to a sick person!... Actually, I wouldn't do anything like that let alone to a normal person! Kyuubi, sometimes I wonder how it would be if you were out here and I was in there…'_

'**If I was out there, all the annoying bustards who've ever hurt you my kit would've had their heads miles away from their bodies in less than 2 seconds…'**

'_Since when am I 'you're Kit'?'_

'**Keh keh keh keh… You'll always be mine until you man up'**

'… _Thank god you're not in a human's form… I'd probably be 'broken' by now…'_

'**Maybe… maybe not… probably…'**

'_DUDE! Anyway, what do I do with this red monkey? He has a scary look in his eyes… And what are those pills!'_

Suddenly Gaara pounced on Naruto. Gaara had his legs spread widely across the blond maid's hips and had 'her' pinned down by the wrists. Gaara had a bottle filled with suspicious pills in his left hand.

"Naru-chan~" Gaara practically sang in a high-ish pitched voice. "I have something for you" He added with an innocent smile. He was acting like a five year old!

Suddenly across the planet Tobi sneezes wondering who's thinking of or talking about him.

Gaara pinned Naruto's struggling hands together with one hand and used his other –right hand— and mouth to open the bottle. Naruto then saw the neon orange pills.

'_They aren't drugs are they! Where the hell did Gaara get these?_' Naruto immediately thought with his heart beat getting faster and faster.

Gaara plopped one pill in his mouth and then took out another to give to Naruto. Naruto didn't open his mouth though and forcefully kept it shut. Gaara put on a childish pout.

"Naru-chan! Come on! It'll be fun! I took one too! See? It's not poisonous!" Gaara complained in a childish way. Naruto was actually quite astonished though at Gaara's strength. Yeah, Naruto knew that the prince on Suna had a Shukaku in him, and that He was the strongest sand ninja in their village, but this childish Gaara probably didn't even remember he was the prince or that he could control sand.

Suddenly Naruto fazed back into reality to find Gaara still complaining in a whiney voice.

"I know!" Gaara suddenly said as you could practically see the chibi light bulb flash above his head. Gaara put another pill in his mouth then leaned forward to touch Naruto's lips.

Gaara's lips were soft and a bit wet. They were also very warm from his fever. Naruto felt a ticklish feeling appear near the back of his neck. Suddenly Naruto felt something warm and slimy approach his lips forcing them open. The tongue _is_ the strongest muscle after all. Naruto was still trying to force Gaara off when suddenly a cold and plastic feeling thing appeared in his mouth and somehow slipped down Naruto's throat along with some of Gaara's hot saliva. Naruto knew that this was obviously Gaara's plan; however the blond couldn't help but notice that the blushing redhead was still kissing him and his hot tongue was still swirling around Naruto's tongue in their mouths. Gaara let out a low, silky, satisfied groan which immediately made Naruto blush madly as strange thoughts appeared in his head. Gaara suddenly flung himself off and covered his mouth with his hand.

Obviously the real Gaara had a point in that. Naruto couldn't tell if his blush was from the fever or the kiss anymore. They were both breathing a bit heavily now and Naruto was still lying on the ground, but put his arms up at an angle so his chest was up.

"Gaara what the hell was tha-" Naruto began as he was cut off from the sharp pain in his head and above his butt. Naruto saw Gaara grin as he wiped the excess saliva from his bottom lip. Naruto suddenly saw Gaara saying some strange words that Naruto couldn't understand.

"Lɛт тнɛғσϰ cнαƨɛ тнɛ cαт ʋи∂ɛяиɛαтн тнɛғʋℓℓ мσσи...

Lɛт тнɛ αиιмαℓƨ тʋяи ωιℓ∂ ωιтнιи тнɛ ωαℓℓƨ αи∂ αωαʏғяσм тнɛ яαɢιиɢ мσиƨσσи...

Ɯιтнιи тнιƨ тιмɛ тнɛʏ cαииσт тɛℓℓ ℓιɛƨ σя ƨтσρ ғяσм тнɛʋяɢιиɢ ғʋи...

Lɛт тнɛи ɛиʝσʏ тнɛιя ℓιмιтɛ∂ тιмɛ вɛғσяɛ тнɛ αρρяσαcнιиɢƨʋи..."

_**(Let the fox chase the cat underneath the full moon~**_

_**Let the animals turn wild within the walls and away from the raging monsoon~**_

_**Within this time they cannot tell lies or stop the raging fun~**_

_**Let them enjoy their limited time before the approaching sun~)**_

Then abruptly Naruto's head felt like it was splitting open. Naruto started to screech in pain! Gaara screamed as well. They both unexpectedly blacked out for what seemed two seconds…

Naruto opened his azure eyes to see Gaara hovering above him with his flushed face panting hard. Naruto could feel Gaara's minty warm breath against his whiskered cheeks… LITERALLY! Naruto noticed Gaara had a couple too! Naruto looked up at Gaara's fluff-for-hair and saw two twitching bloody red ears!

Naruto sprung up abruptly knocking Gaara's head with his own without even thinking.

"Y'ouch!" Naruto shrieked feeling his forehead. The blond maid noticed something. He wasn't in his maid outfit anymore… He was in a long buttoned shirt that barely covered his only pants… His boxers. "What the heck..?" He asked while looking at Gaara who was weakly smiling.

"I know you're a guy" He admitted while scratching the back of his head. "I figured it out from Tamari since her mouth slipped up a bit… No, scratch that, her mouth slipped up a whole fucking lot" Gaara said while they both unconsciously laughed light heartily at that. Then they both stopped.

Suddenly across the planet Tamari sneezed wondering who's been talking or thinking about her.

"Are you well… Okay then?"

"Yeah" Gaara replied with a slight sigh as his face turned paler again (meaning his fever was going down a bit). "It's not like I'm angry… Really I could care less…" Then Gaara turned to stare at Naruto with his normal monotone glare. "But I swear on my life, I only well… You know… bumped your lip because of the fever. So don't ever bring it up again!" Gaara snarled as he crossed his arms and started to slaumper to bed.

'**He calls that a bump of lips? Man that kid can kiss too… Too bad his attitude is all mean though… Felt nice though didn't it kit?'**

'_Shut it! I'm nineteen years old minus a week; I don't care about that sort of thing!'_

'**Sure, sure, whatever… Pride over truth right?'**

'_Always and anyways'_

'**Got it'**

Then Naruto once again fazed back into reality and started to get up slowly. His head still ached though… Naruto ran his hands through his now un-tied-up hair (meaning back to normal). Then Naruto felt something… Which was strange because he usually felt nothing but the pressure on his head, instead, this time Naruto heard the sound in the room getting muffled when his hand went by.

Now that Naruto thought about it, the whole room sounded as though it had speakers in it. Naruto moved his hands over to his ears to find nothing! It was just skin! Then the look of the cute ears on Gaara's head popped in Naruto memory… Not to mention the whiskers on Naruto's face (no pun intended considering his face naturally has whiskers). Then Naruto also remembered the pill and the spell…

Naruto slowly moved his hands to the top of his head and fell soft fluffy and silky… Cat ears. Naruto spun around to see a tail, but his tail wasn't 3 feet long and thin like Gaara's… It was 5-6 feet long and fluffy with a silky texture like Naruto's hair with a white-tip however, it was still blonde… Fox… A now 'yellow' instead of 'orange' fox… how fitting… Naruto just wanted to roll his eyes.

'Why did Gaara have this sort of thing anyways?' Naruto wanted to ask as he pulled on the nearest pair of pants lying around that would fit him without being too tight. Naruto then shot a glare at Gaara who Naruto found staring back at Naruto with those teal/sea-foam eyes.

"Why are your usually blue eyes now turquoise" Gaara asked Naruto in his usual regular voice while squinting his eyes. Gaara was lying in his bed with his covers on along with his pajamas presumably plus a wet cloth on his forehead.

"We're both half animals right now because of your alter perverted ego and you're asking about my lame eyes?" Naruto countered with a chuckle.

"I don't have an alter ego! It's just this damn fever! And I'm **not** a pervert Mr. Cross-dresser" Gaara shot back. Naruto could feel the venom in his voice. Then Gaara's face softened. "And you're eyes aren't lame. Their beautiful with many shades of blue from sky blue to tropical ocean blue-green with specific slithers of silver in them that make you're dazzling eyes appear to glimmer with every blink" Gaara said in a soft voice as his face tinted pink again. Not from the fever, but from a cute blush. Naruto blushed too.

'_He noticed that much about my eyes!'_ Naruto thought in his head as his blush deepened. Gaara noticed because the sides of his lips curved up a little in an almost non-visible smirk that Naruto caught.

'**He even called them Dazzling. I can like touch the sparks now.'**

Naruto didn't even counter the smart-ass fox because he wasn't really listening anyways.

* * *

_**Gaara's p.o.v.**_

"How do I change back anyways?" Naruto asked as one of his cute ears flattened down on his hair. Naruto also innocently tilted his head to the left and his long silky, shiny, fluffy tail started to wag gently. I could practically see the angels come down with the holey light and the glistening while and silver feathers swaying ever so gently around the golden blonde boy just stood there innocently waiting for an appropriate answer.

I fazed back into reality and decided to answer the normal-ish question.

"You have to wait out the night. When the sunlight hits you you'll turn back." I said as I shut my eyes. I peeked one eye open though to see the blonde standing there with a slight grin on his face. **WAY** to cute. Foxy Naruto is so smexy…

* * *

**Author's note: **I'll continue this later today or tomorrow guys. Again, sorry for the wait.


	12. The fox and the raccoon cat

**Author's note: **Oh, P.S. the Idea of Gaara being naked was by **Suya Noki****. **

And so the story continues. A little naruto seducing Gaara in this, but nothing too bad ;p

**The fox and the raccoon cat~**

* * *

_**Gaara's p.o.v.**_

Naruto walked over to Gaara who seemed surprised. Naruto felt the cloth on Gaara's forehead and came to the conclusion that it was warm. Naruto removed the cloth and leaned forward making Gaara's face flush bright pink. Naruto lightly pressed his forehead against Gaara's. Gaara could feel Naruto warm breath against his hot skin. It felt nice. Gaara opened his eyes and noticed Naruto's eyes were closed. Gaara looked forward at Naruto's full soft lips that he had forcibly kissed just a few hours or so.

Gaara could still remember the warmth on his lips that were now cold… The feeling of Naruto's wet tongue going in and out. The feeling of Naruto's hands gripping Gaara's shirt wrinkling it to try and push him off…

'_Urgh! Cut it out! Naruto's a MAN! I only kissed him on accident!'_

'**Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't like it…'**

'_Shut it Shukaku'_

'**Lying to yourself and telling yourself something over and over isn't going to make it true'**

'…_Maybe…' _Gaara agreed as he felt the cool forehead of Naruto Uzumaki leave his senses. Gaara opened his eye once more not even remembering closing them to find the blonde's tail wagging. Naruto flashed another one of his bright smiles and Gaara could literally see the sunflowers blooming the the after-image.

"You're fever's not that strong, so if you take some medicine and get some rest, you should be okay… Okay?" Naruto asked me with his innocent turquoise eyes that had light purple slivers instead of silver. They were beautiful.

"hnn" I replied as I laid down and snuggled up to my warm blanked. I peeked up at Naruto whose smile had vanished as I saw him shivering. I looked at his feet on the cold marble floor… Then I looked at my lover body in the fluffy-clouds covers with a dark-red silk top… "Sigh~"

I lifted up my covers with my right arm which was on top because I was lying on my side. Naruto's face seemed to light up at the sight of my offerings…

It was hard to believe this measly maid… Had the power to tug on my heartstrings over every little thing… and not even threaten or break them… They played a wonderful song too… The only moment when I was the tiniest bit upset was when I learned his gender… but for some reason… The song grew louder and my strings loosened up making them easier to play… This person… Naruto Uzumaki of the leaf village… The only other one who I've heard is a Jinchuriki… This boy… Is eternally special… to me…

* * *

_**Naruto's p.o.v.**_

I practically pounced into Gaara's arms and squiggled up next to him. My back was to his stomach. My breathing evened out as I was about to fall asleep when someone touched my fox ear. They gently twirled their thin long fingers around in my silky hair and patted my head. Gaara. He must have assumed I went to sleep… I didn't do anything though because it felt nice… relaxing…

'_I'll play along then Gaara-sama'_

'**Yep! Let's get cuddly Kit!'**

'_MmHmm'_

I slowly turned around and nuzzled my nose into his small flat chest. He seemed surprised at first because I heard a sharp intake of his breath, but then he came back to the assumption that I was sleeping, that's all.

I felt him gently pat my hair again and he put his warm arms around me like a cage… A safe loose cage… More like an embrace… I let out a satisfied groan which sounded like a purr and I unconsciously started slowly moving my tail around. I also started twirling my fingers around in his shirt which slowly got wrinkled up revealing his pale stomach. I carefully and slowly dived my head under and nuzzled my silky hair up on his stomach. He let out a purr like groan too as I felt his thin tail come around and lightly brushed against my shoulder to lightly land on my cheek.

My eyelids started to feel heavy like when I was with the teddybears and I drifted slowly into a soundless (maybe with a couple quiet purrs) sleep…

I woke up carefully and remembered the situation. I peeked out of the fluffy covers to see that it was still dark outside… Around 3:00am. I buried back under the covers and found Gaara's tail. For some reason the back of my neck felt tingly again and I had a strange idea to play around with Gaara's tail.

I burrowed closer into the covers and lightly touched Gaara's tail. It started to twitch then it seemed to calm down again. Gaara was still asleep though.

I started to twirl around it with my singer. It was cool watching his thin tail move in different directions because of the way I'd slide my finger across it.

I peeked forward and saw a spark of excitement react in Gaara's croc when I slid the tail around in my fingers. A small tent formed and so did a grin on my face.

'**Better continue now Kit'** The Kyuubi chuckled darkly as though he was either enjoying the reactions or he was amused at Gaara's new found weakness.

'_Like I'd need permission to do that'_ I thought back as I heard him chuckle again. Why was I even trying to play around with Gaara? He's the freaking prince of Suna! So why was I acting like this towards him… now that I think about it, if anyone else like Kiba accidentally kissed me I'd probably freak out or act strangely towards him, but with Gaara I totally just brushed it off like it was nothing! Did he notice that! Did he think I was pervert who liked it? I mean, I have nothing against gay dudes, but I never truly thought that I might be one. I mean, I'd kissed a guy before—

Suddenly Sasuke across the planet sneezed wondering who's talking or thinking about him

–But that was an accidental accident!

Then I noticed something strange about Gaara's tail. It had darker red stripes on it… Almost like a… Raccoon… convenient.

Noticing the pattern on Gaara's tail made Naruto forget about the whole earlier topic, so he continued to seduce the redhead in his sleep.

I re-started to twirl Gaara tail around and I started brushing it against my face. Gaara started to groan again and the tent seemed to grow a bit. I grin appeared on my face again. I gently touched the tail on my lips and gave it a tiny peck of a kiss. I opened my lips slowly and gave it a long satisfying lick. Gaara's tail tensed up and I heard some shifting in the covers.

'_Shit! He woke up!' _I thought as I started to squirm away so he wouldn't realize that I had done it. _'I don't have enough time to escape!'_ I thought as I shut my eyes pretending to sleep. I peeked quickly and saw why Gaara woke up. His tail was covered in slimy saliva. _'Since when did it get so wet? I just gave it one lick. Was my mouth that wet? Wait a sec, why the hell did I even lick it!' _I peeked and saw that Gaara's sacred spot was pretty hard now. I couldn't help but smirk because I was proud of the results of my work. Wait, why the hell was I happy that I was totally seducing poor cute Neko Gaara in his sleep?

Suddenly before I could shut my eyes again I saw Gaara's innocent green eyes and his smooth white skin appear before me. His ears were down on his fluffy hair and his face was bright pink. He looked so cute because his tail came up and was guarding/hiding/ Gaara's hard spot.

"Did you just lick my—" Gaara began before I cut him off.

"Oh! Good morning Gaara! I just woke up! Is something wrong? Did I do something weird in my sleep?" I asked him innocently. I put one ear down on my silky hair and pointed one ear up with the same tilt of my head.

"Yeah, I think you licked my tail. Are you dumb?" He asked me obviously trying to hide his embarrassment with an insult. I couldn't help but remember he asked me something similar when we first met. His pinkness vanished and I noticed that he wasn't sick anymore. I pouted childishly making my cheeks puff out in an adorable way.

Gaara blushed again and kicked me out of his bed so I wouldn't see, but I did. His dick had twitched. I burst out laughing. I had completed my work!

"What's you p-p-problem!" He stammered probably wondering if I'd seen.

"Nothing _**Tanuki-kun!**_" I said as I stretched out the Tanuki part. "I just think you look adorable as a Neko!" I added. I'm even surprised myself that that I wasn't embarrassed that I just called a guy adorable. Yeah it was true, but if he told me that I'd probably—

"Well so are you! So don't mock me peasant!" I heard him retort. –blush madly too… My face turned tomato red and I saw Gaara smirk.

Next time, I'll lick his tail up senseless then bite it. See how he likes that.

Suddenly I saw the sun peak through Gaara's window blinds and we both turned back.

* * *

**Author's note: **Okay, thanks for reading! And don't worry, there're still more pills left over ;#

Sorry we didn't get anywhere really in this though, it's just that this's my first yaoi fanfic, so I'm trying to get used to describing that sort of stuff.


	13. Dogs are impatient

**Author's note: **sorry about last time. My first and all, so we'll just brush it off until later shall we? Back on to the

informational plot this time. _**Blah, blah, on, and on.**_

* * *

**Dogs are impatient~**

Naruto was supposed to meet up with the team this weekend, but with Gaara sick and all, Naruto decided to bail. He knew Gaara couldn't have done anything lately anyways, so he decided it was okay.

Naruto was still sort of freaked out about all the stupid-ness he had done the night before, but he decided to try and forget about it. Why the hell did he even call that fun? Why the heck was he agreeing with the perverted fox? Never again though, or so Naruto thought.

Naruto was cleaning Gaara's room as usual, but instead of a maid, this time he was in an over-sized sweatshirt and some baggy jeans to work in. He had pins in his long hair to brush up his bangs, but with perfectly luscious hair like Naruto's, even clips can't control a lion's mane.

Gaara was on his bed as usual reading his green ferret book and saying it to study Spanish or whatever. Screw that, what sort of Spanish book had ferrets over the cover?

Naruto knew Sakura and Sasuke would be upset. Kiba would just be annoyed, and Shikamaru would just brush it off because he had Tamari. Naruto was missing his friends though, so he decided that he would see Kiba that night.

That night Naruto had put Gaara to bed as usual and set out to find Kiba.

Naruto eventually found him at the animal shelter of corse training the dogs there. There were up to 50, but Kiba had them like under a mind controlling spell or something, because none of them even winked when Naruto entered the room. It was silent and no barks at all. Kiba turned around to See Naruto standing with his usual foxy grin on his face. (Foxy in both ways ;D)

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled because he hadn't seen the blonde in weeks it seemed like. "Where were you yesterday! We had a meeting and everything!"

"Gaara, the prince, got sick on my account, so I owed it to him to take care of him. Of corse nothing is ever simple when it comes to him" Naruto answered as a plainly visible shiver ran up his spine.

"Like what?" Kiba asked sitting down totally forgetting about his anger. Kiba was one of Naruto's best friends. He listened to whatever he had to say and always gave some pretty good advice. He seemed rough and tumble on the outside, but underneath he was actually a very loving and loyal friend… Like a dog —cheesy I know, but it's true— in a way.

Naruto told the brunette about the whole pill and neko thing (minus the stupid tail prank with suspiciously strong results). Kiba laughed obnoxiously for the next 7 minutes straight then cooled down and wiped a tear from his right eye.

"Ha-ha, I see what hold you up. I'll tell the team for you bro. Anyway, all we discussed at the meeting yesterday was mainly information from people we've integrated from around Suna." Kiba began as we both sat in the center of the dogs. He whistled dismissing them from their duty letting them be normal again, and they started to bark and play all over again. The room that they were in was empty with only the dogs, but still not safe, so Kiba suggested they go to the gate of Suna and then jump into the trees that were somehow growing there in a tiny forest. Naruto agreed and soon enough there they were.

"We found out that…

The suspect only acts out on the full moon.

The suspect acts out during the night, duh during the full moon.

The suspect has dark red hair with dark rings around his eyes.

The suspect had a strange kanji or Chinese symbol on the right side of his forehead in read or dark-brown ink.

The suspect had strange eyes…" Kiba said as he paused and looked up at Naruto who seemed to have cold sweat running down his back…

'_Hell no! That's sounds just like Gaara! Gaara would never do that! Gaara's the cute lonely redhead who stays locked away in his palace! The redhead that has a strange way of always making you want more! The redhead that always gives you glares and cold stares, but only loves you in the end! The redhead that always is there when I look for him! The one that understands and likes everything I do without a complaint! He didn't even care that I was a freaking cross dresser for god's sake! Maybe it's a twin!' _Naruto thought immediately defending his new friend.

"His eyes are golden with a diamond in them that also has four black dots around the edges like this" Kiba added as he held up an image. Naruto immediately fell backwards as if he was going to faint. "Naruto!" Kiba yelled worriedly. Naruto leaned back up and rubbed the back of his head as the color returned to his sun kissed skin.

"Hey, Kiba…" Naruto asked almost hesitating. "Can I ask you something… strange?"

"Yeah sure buddy, ask me anything. I'm always here for ya bro" The dog man answered. Naruto could practically see his invisible tail wagging. Naruto smiled brightly as he wanted to giggle. The Naruto's face turned serious again.

_**Kiba's p.o.v.**_

"I know that we're in a crisis now and all but… are you… Gay?" Naruto asked as he stared deeply into my eyes. I felt like Naruto's sapphire eyes were searching deep into my very soul. Kiba saw a flash of black background with blue fire as burning it away. I opened his eyes with a sharp intake of my breath… _'When had I closed my eyes?... Naruto was totally powerful…' _Kiba thought.

"What's with the weird questions?" I asked him as his face lightly tinted pink, but his eyes still staring effectively at me. "Well…" I continued knowing he really wanted to know the answer. "Up until a little while ago I was tilting towards Hinata, but after a while I just wanted to be her close friends… But that was when _**he**_ entered the picture…"

"He?" Naruto asked leaning forward with his eyes now looking similar to a curious fox. Naruto tilted his head too and I could practically see the ears and fluffy tail.

"Shino… At first he was just creepy… but lately… He somehow keeps coming back into my mind in an annoying way. He always comes to my rescue randomly and I always have this weird feeling that he's watching me. I train so hard to become strong, yet he just sits back and stalks me, but he's still stronger!" Kiba growled as he banged his fist on the tree branch. "He always seems too cheeky and peachy at everything even though his voice is so annoying. He just blurts stuff out straight and never blushes. He has a mysterious aura that annoys me too but…" I paused and looked at Naruto who seemed unusually interested. I had never told this to anyone… "…He's always so kind and always puts others before himself… He actually had beautiful eyes which lure me in and somehow I always find myself blushing over every little compliment he gives me. I think I might l-l-lov—like him a little…" I finished sheepishly. Naruto had the edges of his mouth curved up like always in a seductive smile that always made me uneasy… A mischievous foxy smile… I knew immediately I had done something wrong.

"Ooh~ Kiba's gott'a crush—" Naruto began before I punched him the shoulder. He still smiled back then somehow escaped…

"Crap"

* * *

**Author's note:** Blargh~ Comments?


	14. Why? Gaara's pov

**Author's note: **It'll be a while until chapter 14, but oh well^^

* * *

'_Ha-ha, Kiba totally likes Shino'_

'**Aren't you worried?'**

'_About what?'_

'**That description did seem awfully close to Gaara. His eyes sound like 'ol Shukaku.' **

'_Who's that?'_

'**Another tailed Beast. The one tail'**

'_So, Gaara's demon is controlling his body on the full moon to murder people?'_

'**I don't know. Probably, but Shukaku isn't really in favor of death. He's more of an honest and innocent beast. I'd be surprised if he did it, but those eyes are unmistakable.'**

'_So, what do I do? Gaara wouldn't make him would he?'_

'**Don't ask me dumbass, ask him!'**

'_Ok! Jeesh!'_

Naruto thought as he made it back to Gaara's Palace. It was late so Gaara was most likely in bed. Naruto found his way to his room and slumped right down on his bed.

'_This room is pretty big'_ Naruto thought

'**Well, add one "a" to "place" and it's "palace"'** The Kyuubi chuckled. Suddenly Naruto'd door flung open and Gaara was standing there panting.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Naruto asked him as he walked over. Naruto felt Gaara's forehead, but it was find. Naruto led Gaara to his bed and let Gaara sit down. "What's the matter Gaara?" Naruto repeated in a gentle worried voice. Gaara looked up at Naruto with his huge innocent eyes.

"I had a nightmare" Gaara said in a quiet voice. "I was looking for you, but you weren't here" Gaara added. Naruto was with Kiba before.

'_Why was he looking for me? What can I do about his nightmare?'_ Naruto thought as he unintentionally started to pat Gaara's head.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Naruto asked. Gaara's face flushed pink like his dream had something embarrassing in it. Gaara furiously shook his head and got up to leave. Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand before he was out of his reach and flung him back in the bed.

Naruto was on his stomach with his chest resting over Gaara's chest. Gaara was on his back now with Naruto above him. Naruto's face was above Gaara's. Gaara flushed pink and Naruto flashed another breath-taking smile.

"Will you sleep with me then? I'm tired and it's easy to sleep with you" Naruto said as he got under the comfy covers. They were fluffy, but airy too, because in Suna it didn't actually get very cold. Gaara nodded his head with a still pink face. Gaara slid in soundlessly and Naruto snuggled up next to him.

Gaara's body was cold. Naruto wrapped his legs around Gaara's because they were cold too, but Naruto's legs were warm. Gaara shifted in place because he was actually cold. Gaara rested his head lightly on Naruto's chest.

_**Gaara's p.o.v.**_

I could hear his heart beat. It was slow and ringed in my ears.

B-Bum.

B-Bum..

B-Bum…

B-Bum….

His breathing slowed down as he drifted off slowly into a sleep.

In…

Out…

In…

Out…

His hands were spread apart on the bed, closing into a fist ever so slowly.

The lights were off and I noticed how I wasn't lonely. Like hell I had a nightmare. That was a cheesy lie. Like hell the prince of Suna suffers from nightmares. I was lonely. When he asked to hear it, I knew that wouldn't be good. I could tell him about the same dream I had been having until he showed up, but that was only between me and Shukaku. I was lonely.

**It hurts being lonely…**

Sticks and stones…

Can break my scrawny bones…

But words can hurt me more…

**It hurts **_**so much**_** being lonely…**

But I wasn't lonely anymore. The said girl had now become a boy. A stronger one that seemed to always be there when I needed him. A boy that always had a smile on his face and knew exactly what I wanted to happen and granted it without a complaint. A boy who'd act even on a whim if it was for my sake.

**Why was he still here?** Everyone I used to have as maids never shot a second glance. None of them had ever slept with me, let alone twice (counting neko incident).

**Why wasn't he gone?** They all left within three days. He's been here almost a week. Why did he care so much anyways?

**Why does it hurt so much when he's gone? **When he leaves I feel my heart ache. Why am I so weak when he's here? I'm the prince of Suna with a demon beast inside of me. I can control sand at will and make it do my every command!

**Why isn't he scared?**

**Why doesn't he run?**

**Why do **_**I **_**care so much?**

**Why does it pain me when I think of him leaving?**

**Why am I so pathetic?**

**He must hate me…**

I wonder if he gets lonely when he's not here. He doesn't have a family right? His village hated him when he was little. Were they hard on him? Was he scared? He must think I'm pathetic.

'**No… Naruto loves you Dear, He's always thinking of you with an open heart. Can't you feel the friendliness emanating from him?'**

'_That's not the problem… I might want him as more than a friend… I want him… I want to be selfish… I don't want him to leave me… I want him to always be by my side with a broad smile… I'm so selfish…'_

'**That's what love does to you… Wednesday's the full moon. Today's Sunday… Remember our promise?'**

'_Yes…'_

'**Do you still want to go through with it? If you tell him the three words then we can stop…'**

'_I can't tell him those words… I'll never tell him… He's too special to risk…'_

'**Then the bloodshed shall commence my Dear Gaara. Now you truly are being selfish…'**

'_I know… Do you think…'_

'**No… He won't understand. He'll never agree with what you're doing. Then he truly will leave. You **_**must tell him the three words!'**_

'…_**but—'**_

'**No! You must do it within the next two days Gaara! You must…'**

'…_**Fine… I'll tell him…'**_

_I Love you_

* * *

**Author's note: **randomness lol.


	15. You're mine and only mine Naruto

**AN: **Sorry about last chapter, it was kind of suck-ish I know. I'm working 5 stories at a time and adding a new chapter for each everyday so far, so please excuse me for now and murder me later if you'd like (JK… right?).

* * *

**You're mine and only mine Naruto~**

Naruto woke up that morning early as always… _'The scariest part is that I'm getting used to this!' _Naruto thought in his head then he peeled himself off the bed. Naruto wiped his eyes and opened them to find a little redhead asleep in his bed hugging the pillow like it was a person. Naruto wondered what he was dreaming about.

'_What happened last night?'_ Naruto asked the Kyuubi.

'**What do you mean?'**

'_I mean… Gaara's in my bed and I don't remember why or how… I didn't __**do**__ anything did I?'_ Naruto panicked.

'**Hmm… Yeah, you did him up pretty good'** The Kyuubi answered in a serious voice.

'_REALLY!?' _Naruto squealed while widening his eyes. Suddenly Gaara opened his sea foam eyes to see Naruto freaking out.

"N…N-Naruto?" Gaara yawned out as he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"I'm SOOOOOOOO Sorry Gaara! I didn't mean to mess you up last night! I swear I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to have s-" Naruto began apologizing before he stopped. "What?" Naruto asked himself. Gaara assumed he was having a conversation with his beast in him. "_**WHAT!?**_" Naruto screamed as a blush filled his face. "Why the hell would you tell me that I _**did**_ Gaara when I didn't!? I totally almost confessed to freaking _**DOING**_ him!" Naruto shouted at himself making Gaara wince at the sudden loud noise.

'_Doing me?'_ Gaara thought.

'**His beast must have played a prank making Naruto think that he… you know… mated with you last night…'**

Gaara's face flushed red realizing why Naruto was apologizing at first and then yelling at himself.

"It's O-Okay Naruto… Nothing h-h-happened. I just had a n-nightmare and you offered me to share with you" Gaara explained making Naruto sigh in relief. Naruto looked up at Gaara with his bright blue sapphire and silver eyes making Gaara wish that moment would last forever.

"Well then!" Naruto began while raising his hand up in a fist. "YOSH! I'm up and ready to go! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

'**I thought you got out of that 'believe it' habit a while ago'** the nine tailed Kitsune smirked.

'Oh shut up! I didn't mean to!' Naruto thought as he opened his dresser picking out some clothes. Naruto put his new outfit on his bed and began to take off his shirt when he noticed a certain redhead examining his every move as if he was interested in Naruto's body; which he was, but whatever, Naruto didn't know that.

"Um… Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Oh! Oh right, I'll be leaving the Naruto" Gaara said as he blushed adorably once again and headed to the door. Gaara left silently then Naruto began to strip once again.

'**I donn'o about you, but he seemed pretty into you'**

'_Shut up perv' _Naruto returned

'***chuckle*'**

Naruto finished getting changed then went and got his broom because today was outside sweeping. Naruto hated that job because it was always so freaking hot in Suna. Naruto also had to wear his maid outfit again, because then someone would see him in his real gender.

Naruto sprinted outside and picked a spot under a shady tree to begin cleaning.

'_Hey, tonight's the full moon right?'_

'**Yeah. You should ask Gaara now'**

'_As if you needed to tell me. I'll do anything as long as I can slack off from sweeping duty!'_Naruto thought back as he literally threw the broom and dashed up to Gaara's room.

* * *

Naruto flung open the door and saw Gaara looking out his window in a puzzled way. Gaara spun around and saw Naruto. Gaara blushed and walked back to his bed.

"Hey Gaara, I have to ask you something about tonight" Naruto asked getting right to the point. Gaara's eyes widened.

"Yes?"

"Well," Naruto began as he started to play with his hair. "Do you happen to be the one who's goes like… you know" Naruto asked trying not to sound out of the ordinary. How are you supposed to ask a friend if He's a murderer?

"Yes, it's me" Gaara answered blandly. "Well, it's Shukaku… We have a deal, so on every full moon he goes out and kills all of the people who are threatening my village. Most of them are child rapists, drug dealers who won't give in, people who are planning to attempt to assassinate me and such" Gaara finished.

Naruto stood there… Frozen…

"How could you!?" Naruto screeched while losing his cool. Gaara clamped down his ears because they were threatening to bleed from Naruto high pitched screech. Like chalk screeching against a chalkboard, but ten folds louder. "Even if they are bad people, Taking lives isn't a good thing!" Naruto screamed. Gaara shot Naruto a glare. The type of killing intent glare that would make all of his servants die on the spot, but to Gaara's surprise, Naruto didn't back down. Naruto glared right back at him with a worse one! Gaara felt scared. Not of the glare, but of the fact that he might loose his only friend… His lover…

"I would, but the Shukaku and me have a deal! The only way I can stop is…" Gaara trailed off. Naruto put his hands on his hips and started to tap his foot. Naruto obviously wasn't going to stop.

"Come on Gaara, you can do this! Together if you want!" Naruto pleaded to the blushing redhead in a soft tone, as if trying to make up for the earlier glare.

"The only way he'll stop though is if I confess!" Gaara splurted out. Gaara couldn't help but reveal the truth as he looked into those hypnotizing blue eyes.

Naruto's glare turned into a smile suddenly. Gaara couldn't help but wonder how this dense blonde could switch emotions so quickly. It was as if the former glare had never been there in the first place!

"That's okay!" Naruto stated as he sat on the bed next to panda eyed boy. "Then why don't you? You HAVE to! Because taking lives is wrong" Naruto scolded lightly making Gaara feel as if he could just start pouring out his feelings. Gaara felt as though he could tell Naruto anything and everything.

"but… I like… a guy…" Gaara said in a hushed voice, but the blonde heard. Naruto paused.

'_I knew it'_ Gaara thought… _'He must think I'm a freak-'_

"That's fine!" Naruto said as he patted Gaara on his back. "The deal never said that the guy had to like you back anyways, so it's fine! Even if you get rejected, I'll always be there for you, okay buddy?" Naruto exclaimed. The way Naruto said 'get rejected' made Gaara feel bad, but he knew that Naruto didn't mean any harm. "Well, lets go!" Naruto added as he got up and started to head for the door. "We have to hurry or it'll get too lat-" Naruto tried to say before he was cut off by the feeling of Gaara's little hand tugging on his shirt.

Naruto slowly turned around to face the redhead who was now leaning his head on Naruto's chest. "Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"So… Even if I get rejected… You'll still be here?..." Gaara asked slowly. Gaara slowly lifted his head to meet Naruto's sky blue eyes which were studying him curiously.

"Of corse Gaara!" Naruto assured as he turned around again and started for the door only to be stopped by a tugging again. Naruto stopped and wanted to roll his eyes by how shy Gaara was being about this. Naruto would've just got it over with! Lives are on the line!

Yeah Naruto liked his friend and didn't want him to get upset, but Gaara _**was**_ too blushy for his own good. Naruto was about to turn around but felt something heavy on his upper back. It was Gaara resting his head there.

Naruto felt as Gaara's slender ashen fingers wrinkled up his shirt revealing his lower back.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Naruto asked in a caring/worried voice. Naruto was starting to feel the room get colder.

Suddenly Naruto's heart started to race and everything around him seemed to echo! The sound of Gaara shivering. The feeling of Gaara's hot breath on Naruto's back making his hair start to stand up.

The door ahead suddenly seemed so far away. Naruto was scared. Naruto felt as if what he was about to hear would haunt his forever, but what!? Gaara's wouldn't say that he was going to kill Naruto right!?

"Naruto…" Gaara began in a low silky tone almost sounding like a groan making Naruto freeze. Naruto unconsciously held his breath. Gaara wasn't going to repeat what he was about to say.

Naruto felt Gaara's grip tighten on his shirt.

"Y-Yeah?" Naruto answered in an unsure voice.

.

..

...

..

.

"I might love you…"

* * *

**AN: **once again another suck-ish cliffhanger, but I really am happy at all the comments you guys, thanks!


	16. The Bond and seductive words

**AN: **Sorry for the annoyingly long wait. Well, last chappy guys. Maybe in like a month… or a year I'll add an extra chapter just for the fans, but this is done for now. Thanks for all the reviews though, y'all make me so happy.

* * *

Naruto paused as he felt Gaara nuzzle his nose closer into his back.

"Y-Y-You don't H-Hate me d-do you?" Gaara asked as he looked up at Naruto's bright blue eyes with his innocent teal ones. Naruto slowly turned around and hugged Gaara into his chest gently. Gaara seemed surprised and he started to blush even deeper (if that was even possible). Naruto gently ran his fingers through Gaara's fluffy head.

"Of corse not Gaara" Naruto said in a calm and thoughtful voice. "You're my best friend!" Naruto assured. Naruto stopped Patting Gaara's head for a second. "So no more half demon on full moons?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah" Gaara assured.

'**Nope'** Gaara's Shukaku said.

'_What?'_ Gaara asked in his head.

'**He never gave his answer and… don't forget about the thing that we argued over if he feels the same way…'**

'_What! I thought you dropped that! No way I'll kiss Naruto even if he feels the same way, besides! He won't… I'm just Gaara… No one strong and sexy… Naruto's too good…'_

'**If you know the answer than you still have to ask, plus you can't tell him about what happens if he says yes…'**

"Um, Naruto? Shukaku says that you have to give an answer…" Gaara added as he looked up at Naruto. Gaara didn't want to forge Naruto into anything, but he also really would **DIE** If Naruto rejected him… Gaara liked Naruto. Naruto was his only friend! The only one that was there when he felt sad, the only one that would do anything for him… The only one that comforted him when he thought something was wrong…

Naruto was Gaara's everything… Gaara didn't want to lose everything again… Naruto was Gaara's! And Gaara didn't like the thought of loosing something that was his!

"M-M-M-My a-answer?" Naruto said in a panicked voice. He started to feel his palms get moist and his mouth became dry.

'_Crap!' _Naruto stammered.

'**Just give him the answer Kit! Do you **_**want**_** people to die? (Kyuubi's only really encouraging it because he knows about the deal and what happens when Naruto says yes)' **Kyuubi growled in an encouraging way.

"Um… I… Might… umm"

Gaara stared directly into Naruto's eyes which were avoiding his gaze… Gaara knew the answer… Naruto was obviously not feeling the same way. Gaara's heart sank as he felt his eyes start to blur as tears came uncontrollably rolling down his cheeks. Gaara spun around to hide his now wet face, but Naruto saw the sparkle of a tear fly through the air and hit the floor with an almost silent 'plip' sound.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"It's okay" Gaara sobbed out. "I know that I'm just foolish. It's *sob* okay that you don't really *sniffle* love me b-back"

Naruto crouched down next to his wailing friend who had his knees tucked tightly into his chest as he resembled a kitten… A kitten… Like when he went on that crazy spree with the orange pills!

Naruto suddenly held his mouth, but couldn't help but let out a wail of laughter. Gaara peeked up with his pink puffy eyes at the laughing beautiful blonde. Was he laughing that Gaara had actually loved him? Was he laughing in Gaara's face?

"Sorry Gaara" Naruto gasped out trying not to laugh anymore. "I just remembered that time when you were sick!" Naruto said as he crouched back down. Gaara was at face level with Naruto when Naruto pulled Gaara into a warm hug.

Gaara's heart rate sped up. Was this when he would apologize and reject him? Was this how it was supposed to feel?! Gaara knew that (thought that) the blonde didn't like him back, so why was his fragile heart still beating? Why was he still tomato- no, rose red?

"Gaara…" Naruto whispered into Gaara's sensitive ear making Gaara feel a tickling sensation go throughout his body. "I um… Might like you back…" Naruto mumbled.

Gaara's eyes shot open in shock as he almost stumbled over from his ball-like position.

"WH-What!?" Gaara yelped as he pried Naruto's hands off his shoulders so that there were now face to face. Gaara wasn't squealing because he was upset that now he would have to _**kiss**_ Naruto, but he was squealing because he was actually surprised that Naruto had confessed back!

Naruto turned his face to the side trying to hide it, but Gaara saw Naruto's rosy blush. "D-Don't make me r-repeat myself" Naruto grumbled

Gaara's eyes lighted up as a sigh up relief came tumbling out of Gaara's mouth.

"Wait! That means that we have to do it now!" Gaara screeched as he gripped his cheeks and his face deepened to a darker red.

'_It?'_ Naruto questioned in his head.

'**Mean's you gott'a form a bond to show he's yours. A kiss or a bite kit.'**

'_WHAT!?'_

'**It was part of the deal! If you confessed to Gaara too, then that means that you have to form a contract that same night before the full moon or the transformation will commence, but stronger; meaning that he won't just kill bad guys anymore, but this time innocent civilians'** The Kitsune explained.

Naruto's face deepened too and Gaara saw it. Gaara realized that Naruto just realized what they must do.

"Y-You d-don't h-h-have to N-Narut-to" Gaara stumbled out.

"O-Of corse I do! P-p-people will d-die because off m-my enberassm-ment!" Naruto declared trying to add some nonexistent confidence to his words.

"Y-Y-Yeah! Let's d-do it f-for the p-p-people!" Gaara said as a smile appeared on his face. It was as if he had just decided to train hard for the sake of his family.

"Y-Yeah!" Naruto agreed as a smile appeared on his face too. This would be a good moment for him to say 'Believe it!'

"J-Just one…" Gaara confirmed so Naruto wouldn't think it would be so sad, but in reality Gaara was actually kind of upset that he would only get one kiss or whatever it was.

'_I've just found out that Naruto loves me back, that he'll always be by my side even if he has to tell an embarrassing secret, and that he still remembers when I was sick (that's not such a good thing though)! What more do I want? I'm being too pushy right?'_ Gaara thought as he zoned out of reality. _'Wait, but if this happens then Naruto will have to leave!' _Gaara panicked.

"Wait, but after we form our bond for the sake of the people (lie), will you have to leave!?" Gaara asked as his beautiful eyes started to get glassy again. Had Gaara always been this mushy?

"Nope" Naruto answered plainly. Gaara paused… The world seemed to pause and have a 'what now?' moment. "Lady Tsunade said I have to stay here for a month. It's only been about 2-3 weeks" Naruto explained with another sexy, foxy, smile. It was as if he had forgotten about everything from before.

Gaara's shoulders relaxed as a natural smile began to tug at the ends of his lips.

Gaara was starting to get upset though. Why did it bother him that he would only get one kiss? Yeah, Gaara now knew he loved Naruto, and it was okay because Naruto felt the same way... right? Naruto wasn't just doing this for the people... right? Naruto was doing this out of his own love, right?

"Ne, Naruto?"

"Yeah Gaara?" Naruto asked. he was still blushing from this whole situation.

"Do you really love me? or are you just saying this for the sake of people?"

"Of corse I love you Baka!" Naruto splurted out before he even noticed. Gaara knew this which made him grin. Naruto blushed again and tried to avoid eye-contact, but Gaara was loving the way things were headed.

"Then show me"

* * *

**AN: **Yay! I edited! Yep! I want more reviews too!


	17. The Prince and the Toad

**Author's note: **Sorry that I keep doing this, but this is my final edit okay? I just really hated that yaoi scene so this is a –hopefully- better one.

* * *

"I love so much, Naruto," Gaara said with desperate tears in his eyes, but they were bright with love and want. He wanted Naruto. Wanted to stay in his arms, wanted to stay with him until the day he died. They had both somehow gotten in the nude along with some glares from Gaara by the fact that Naru's dick was slightly larger.

Naruto's heart leapt at the declaration, and he responded with a passionate kiss that sent the little redhead reeling, but he responded by wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck.

"Tanuki~" Naruto sang playfully as he hugged him closer, causing Gaara to shuddered trying to keep back the tears that threatened to fall. He didn't want Naruto to leave as soon as the month was over. Not at all.

"I don't want you to leave." Gaara clenched Naruto's chest, and buried his face in the hard flesh. "I don't want you to leave, I don't."

"Then I won't have to, you are the freaking prince of Suna after all" Naruto kissed his tears away and pressed Gaara flush against the mattress, his arms tangled with Gaara's pinning them against the mattress and leaving the redhead at the mercy of the blond's loving kisses and the love bites he littered all across Gaara's collar and chest. Gaara threw his head to the side, loud gaps and hisses escaped him. The touches chilled his skin. Each one moved lower and lower, Naruto's hands moving to stroke Gaara's hips and pelvis. The prince of Suna screeched and hissed, his eyes closed tightly fighting back tears, as Naruto teased his skin. His fingers stroked Gaara's pelvis and his lips teased Gaara's hips, navel, and thighs, leaving Gaara a hyperventilating mess, but Gaara didn't care. He wanted Naruto. He wanted him like the moon needed the sky.

"I won't ever let you go" Naruto leaned up to kiss Gaara, just as his finger entered and encircled the guarded ring of Gaara's softness, quickly but gently, knowing Gaara disliked preparation. But Gaara needed to care, they both did, and he didn't want to cause Gaara pain, he wanted to please him, hold him, make him smile and never let him go.

Gaara scampered to hold onto Naruto feeling his fingers inside of him. Naruto held him tightly and soothed away his pain and his fears. "I want to be with you always…" He kissed Gaara's cheeks, forehead, tears and lips. "Even if that means I must break some rules…"

"Don't," Gaara shook his head, hissing as Naruto's fingers probed him deeper and stretched him wider when he sat up. "Let's not talk about that or even think about it, this is about us. All I want is you" Gaara pressed his lips desperately against the blond's who pushed back with just as much fervor. Naruto removed his fingers and they fell back against the bed. Gaara's legs spread wide with anticipated invitation, and Naruto's hips slipped between them, his hardness seeking the tender warmth that was Gaara's entrance.

Gaara hissed at the oncoming pain of Naruto's blunt hardness entering him, but it morphed into a moan at the initial feeling of completion. Naruto didn't stop moving until his entire length was sheathed in Gaara's warmth. He nearly burst with happiness; like his body had finally reunited with its missing half and was celebrating that it was once more whole. "Forever" Naruto whispered in Gaara's ear.

"Longer than forever" Gaara leaned up to kiss Naruto, thrusting up his hips to put Naru deeper inside him, the action causing the leaf shinobi's member to crash against his prostate. Gaara screamed into the kiss. Immediately, Naruto shifted his hips, still embedded in Gaara, so he screamed again, then Naruto pulled out and thrust in quickly. Their bodies moved in perfect sync, thrusting and arching against each other. Gaara's back arched in a perfect angle to meet the cerulean eyed boy's thrusts, and Naruto met each push with fervor. Their passion masked their desperation. They moaned and screamed and writhed and touched. Their fingers intertwined, as a permanent way to keep them together.

Their pace wasn't fast or slow, their love making wasn't rough or gentle, it had no rhythm but the one they created. Their lips sought and enclosed over the others, in a passionate dance only lovers shared. Their fingers intertwined while their free hands wrapped around the other's waists and backs. Their chests pressed flush against the others. The action made their thrusts and love-making stronger and more passionate, the pushing and pulling of their hips as they moved in and out of the other's bodies. They hated those tiny moments when they were separated; the absence of the other inside of them made them feel empty and increased their desperation to be joined once again. The speed of their thrusts increased, determined to decrease the time they were separated. They moaned at the actions.

Their pace became frantic and laced with need, relishing in the passion and feeling of being complete for as long as possible. Gaara's arms tightened around Naruto's neck as his prostate was hit faster and faster, Naruto's kisses becoming deeper and more loving. Their rhythm increased in speed, their moans grew louder, and their touches tightened as their climaxes approached, panting for breath in between screams of pleasure. Naruto shifted his hips and increased his speed thrusting into Gaara's prostate at different angles and stroked his member to encourage the redhead's climax. Gaara gave a scream that ended in a wine, his nails digging into Naruto's sun kissed skin. He succumbed to the onslaught of pleasure and his need came with a loud, voluptuous cry of "NARUTO!"

Gaara screeched as his entire body shook with the force of his release until he finally collapsed in a boneless heap, shuddering as Naruto continued to pound into his willing body and the feel of him pulling and pushing against his constricting insides. Gaara's muscles clamping down around him made Naruto growl in desire, his thrusts becoming more ruthless until he finally came deep inside Gaara's body and rode the waves of pleasure. His body shook with release and he watched Gaara moan and writhe as his body was filled with Naru's essence, branding him as Naruto's, and Naruto's alone.

They collapsed against each other, neither of them was willing to move from their interlocked position, but neither of them wanted to stop. Their eyes were rich with need, their bodies screaming and aching to be touched and neither wanting the night to end, but they finished none the less much to Gaara's annoyance.

"I kinda pissed though" Naruto mumbled as they both somehow made it over to Gaara's private bathtub to shower.

"For what?" Gaara mumbled back. He was just about ready to fall asleep considering he was feeling to _perfect_, which was rare for him.

"That I can't hear you moan my name anymore" Naruto grinned as Gaara's face flushed a red that rivaled his hair. "Woah, I never knew people's faces could get such a rosy color"

"Shut it Kitsune"

"Tanuki my prince~"

"Naru my toad"

* * *

_The prince and the toad_

_Final ending_


End file.
